Dancing Waves
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: Being friends since the storm's aftermath, Luffy, a dancer in the island's traditional spirit, and Zoro, a merman with a tail of a shark, have had a strong relationship. But now a new storm is coming to bring out the secret to the greed of buisness men.
1. Chapter 1

I was checking on my e-mails and I got something from my cute reviewer, Mimi-chan, and let me tell you this… Do you read minds? I was actually planning on writing a fic after watching 'The Little Mermaid', don't worry I'm NOT following it's story line to do this fic, just the idea of mermaids, or in this case merman. (giggles), and 'Lilo and Stitch' helped as well. And my co-host for this fic is Choppa!

Chopper: Hello everyone!

Isn't he cute!?

Chopper: (blushes and does a little dance) Shut up! That doesn't make me happy! You bastard!

Aww… (hugs) I'm so happy you're my co-host! Enjoy the prologue everyone!

* * *

Prologue

The sun was shining and the sky was clear light blue, but it wasn't the same for the island, for it shows the aftermath of the storm that the people on the island survived. Among the debris of palm leaves, wood planks, trash, torn parts of small ships, and some seaweed and dead fish, a young boy of seven with ebony hair, a white shirt and blue shorts looked around the shore.

"Where is it?" Said the boy worriedly as he lifted every palm leaf and other scrap. "Hat… Have to find Shanks's hat…" He hurriedly lifted anything that was in his path until he lifted a piece of cloth that was once used for sailing and saw the straw hat on a palm leaf. "Hat!" He grabbed it, lifted it up from the ground, and saw a boy. Taken from the sudden shock of seeing another human being, dropped the damp cloth and backed up.

He looked at the cloth for a moment before lifting it up again to see the boy again. "Are you dead?" He said as a groan was heard. "Whoa! You're alive!"

The other boy, who had very short light green hair and a bit of a darker tan than the other, was barely conscious.

"Oi… are you okay?" The boy asked as he got a closer look and saw cuts and bruises. "I'm gonna get help, okay…"

"…N… No…" The other boy said.

"Why? You're hurt." He said when he got a closer look at the boy. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" He moved the leaves off to see a pale light green and white shark-like tail. "W-Wha…"

"Oi!"

He looked back to see a fisherman that he knew.

"Is everything alright? Luffy?"

The boy, Luffy, was thinking quickly on how to keep the man away. "Yeah! I was uh…" He looked at his hat. "I was just looking for Hat!"

"Oh! Okay then! Just be careful now!"

"I will!" He sighed as he looked at the boy again, only to see that he was unconscious. 'I have to take him somewhere that no one will find him…' He thought as he seemed to have an idea. 'That place would work!' He put the cloth over the boy again and lifted the limp body. 'He's heavy…' He thought as he started his way up the path to the dirt road, which was also covered in similar debris.

* * *

It took him about an hour to reach to a thick jungle of plants, which then took another half hour to get pass the vines to a small shore with a pond like cove and reef.

"Finally!" Luffy said as he dragged the body further towards the water before setting the cloth and palm leaves hiding the other and opening to see that the boy was still asleep. He went behind the boy, placed his hands under the other's shoulders and easily dragged the limp body over to the small lapping water. Once he positioned the other's body so that the tail was exposed in water, which looked like a shark's tail especially the fin that was on the lower back of the boy's back and the fin was vertical, but the upper body was on the shore, he waited for the other to wake up.

* * *

After an hour, the merboy woke up, light green eyes were seen with the sun on his face. At first, he was in a daze until he remembered what happened and shot up. He looked around his new surroundings and found that he was in some kind of cove that connects with the ocean through a tunnel somewhere on the cove's floor. He then looked at the boy, who was asleep on the warm sand with the hat close by. Not wanting to wake the other boy, he went into the water and explored the area.

'Wow… this place is a lot bigger than it looks.' He thought as he saw the reefs some yards down and meters across. He saw some of the fish, which scattered away due to his tail. "Oi! Wait! What is this place!?"

"_**And you are…?**_"

He looked to see an octopus, about the size of an average man in a dark, red wine color and cloudy eyes.

"_**You're not from here…**_"

"No… That land boy brought me here… I don't know why though."

"_**This cove has no name, but we referred it as the young boy's cove, for he takes care of us.**_"

"Takes care of you? A human?"

"_**Why not talk to him yourself and see?**_"

"Oi!" Came the distant call from the said boy.

"_**Go on… You got him worried…**_"

The merboy didn't look too sure, but he did owe the small human for not making him into a display piece. So he went up, seeing the boy smile widely.

* * *

"There you are! I thought you might be around here!"

The merboy went up to the shore, but didn't get too close. "Thanks for helping me, but where am I?"

"You talk!"

"Yeah... So do you, so where am I?"

"This is my super secret spot!"

"Secret spot?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! I'm seven years old and I live here on this island! You?"

The merboy blinked but responded. "I'm called Roronoa Zoro. I'm nine years old and I don't live anywhere."

"How come?"

"No one wants me…" He looked at his tail. "Because of my stupid tail…"

"I like your tail, it looks like a sharks!"

"Exactly! No one likes sharks!"

"Not true, there's some that like sharks."

"What would you know?"

The boy shrugged. "Dunno…" He then smiled. "Well! Since you don't have anywhere to go, how about you stay here! You and I can be friends and no one knows about this place, except me of course!"

"Huh?"

"Let's do that!" The boy said as he held out his hand so that his pinky was erect. "Let's make a promise!"

"Oi! You can't decide that on your own!"

"Why not? You said you don't have anywhere to go, so what better place than here? And I'm here most of the time, so we'll be friends! What do you say?"

The merboy looked at the boy and at the hand. He lifted his hand and looked at it. He sighed as he looked at the boy. "Whatever…" He said as he hooked his pinky with the other's.

"Yay! From now on, we're gonna be friends from this point on!"

"I heard you the first time…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it's not a dumb one."

"Do you poop?"

The merboy bopped the other on the head. "**What kind of question was that!?**"

* * *

Like it? Tell me what you think, or you'll make Choppa cry…

Chopper: (brings out doe eyes)

Hurry! (hugs Chopper)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Time for the first chapter!

Chopper: And I get to do the reviews!

Aww! (hugs) So cute!

Chopper: Shut up! (blushes)

Okay! (sets him back down)

Chopper: Okay! (grabs first one) From Gnomjovel…

New reviewer! Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Blu-Calling…

That's Blu-san, and… no stealing! Or I'll sick Nami and her finance on you!

Chopper: Why not Zoro?

Because at the moment he's doing odd jobs for me to pay for the camera he broke.

Chopper: Oh… (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

That's Mimi-chan, and she's the cute reviewer. And to answer your question, there's a tunnel under the cove that's attached to the ocean, so fish come in and out of the cove, Luffy doesn't really collect fish, they just like to hang loose. And the tail thing, at first it was going to be a normal mermaid's, or this case merman's, tail, but then I remembered that Zoro resembles a shark, and boom!

Chopper: So cool! (eyes shining)

(squeals and hugs) You're just too cute to not hug!

Chopper: (blushes and does his cursing thing)

(lets go)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

Good job! And thanks, I thought it suited him.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Uzun Nan-Nan…

Thank you!

Chopper: (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

You and me both…

Chopper: (grabs another) From OPFAN…

Thank you!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Lectori Salutem…

Thank you!

Chopper: (blushes and does his little dance) That doesn't make me happy! You bastard!

I'll do the last review, who's new, from Saiyoru-chan… Of course I'm going to continue this! I can't let it end there!

Chopper: Is it time to do the fic?

You bet your medical books it's time! Enjoy!

Chopper: (giggles)

* * *

Chapter 1

Ten years went by since that fateful day, and things in the island were peaceful.

"Ahh! I'm late!"

Well, some of the time it's peaceful…

Luffy, age seventeen, ran out in a white shirt, dark jeans, sandals and his straw hat, grabbed his school bag and his lunch. After a speedy breakfast, which was toast and sausage, he ran out of the beach house calling out his departure.

"Luf!" Called out a young man, twenty years old, with wavy black hair, freckles across his cheeks, and a toned body.

"Can't talk! Gotta run! Really late!" Luffy called back as he continued to run down the hill they lived on surrounded by palm trees and other topical plants that hid the house well.

The young man looked confused as he looked at the clock, which read 7:05. "But school doesn't start until eight…" He said. "I even changed his alarm so he didn't have to get up so early…"

* * *

Luffy ran like the devil was hot on his trail and found the path that lead deeper into the vegetation towards the secret cove. "Zoro! Good morning!" He called as he went towards the edge of the small shore of the cove. He waited, knowing that the other liked to take his time in the mornings. He only waited for five minutes until he saw a pale green fin appear on the surface before seeing the masculine body.

Zoro, age nineteen, yawned as he looked up at the teen, who crouched down to his eye level.

"Good morning!"

"Morning Luffy." He said as he looked at the school bag. "New school year?"

"Yep!"

"Why you here? You're going to be late…"

"I wanted to say good morning to Zoro before I do!"

Zoro sighed, knowing why the teen did that. "Would you go before the 'good luck' aura runs low."

The teen just giggled, grabbed his bag, and dug something out that looked like a small box of sushi. "Here Zoro! I got these the other day." He handed the box to the other, who accepted them, and dashed off. "See you after school!"

Zoro watched the other dash off and shook his head. "Hasn't changed at all…" He said with a smile before going down to the cove's floor bottom and sees the octopus, who was getting old. "Hey old tentacles, Luffy brought something." He opened the box and threw some towards the octopus, who grabbed it with ease.

"That time of the year again?" Asked the old octopus.

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to collect shells for the boy's yearly dance?"

"I'll wait to hear what he has in mind, you know how he is… Unpredictable…"

The old octopus chuckled as both enjoyed sushi.

* * *

After school

Luffy ran fast back to the secret cove and saw Zoro laying on the shore, with the sun on his back. "Zoro!" He called with a laugh, making the other look up.

"Hey Luffy, how's school?"

"First day's are usually good, but I missed talking to you."

"Usopp is there, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he can't swim as fast as you can."

Zoro grinned as he got up, using his arms to stabilize him. "So, any plans about this years dance?"

Luffy smiled widely, showing that he did have a basic, and mostly simple idea of what he has planned, with the other usually stands ready for any crazy idea. "Yeah! I have to learn a new dance, I'm not sure what theme it's going to be, but we may need to find blue or yellow shells."

"We'll wait for the theme before the plan of action…" Zoro said as he rested back onto the sand. "Until then, you should get home so Ace wouldn't worry about you."

"Yeah, I should, he's been coming and going lately so I better spend some time with him." He said as he straightened. "What are you going to do?"

Zoro shrugged. "The usual, make sure the beaches are safe from hungry sharks and strong currents."

The teen smiled. "You're a great guy Zoro! Well, see ya later!"

"Be careful going home!"

"I will!"

Zoro shook his head. "That guy…"

* * *

Beach House

Luffy slammed the door open and ran to where he knew his brother would be, he threw his bag down and ran up the stairs opened the door, only to pounce on the man.

"Luf!" The man, Ace said as the two wrestled. "How was your day?"

"Great!"

The two of them laughed as they had dinner together, then went out to the hammock to watch the night sky, where a couple shooting stars were seen.

"Make a wish Luffy!" Ace said.

Luffy didn't need to be told twice as he closed his eyes to make his wish. 'I wish to stay friends with Zoro forever and ever!'

* * *

Secret Cove

Zoro was looking up at the same night sky and smiled, knowing that the teen made a very simple wish that was already true, and feel into an easy sleep, only to be awaken with the change of the wind. "Can't be…" He dived down until he found the tunnel, went through to open ocean, swam out a little, only to confirm what he hoped was not happening. 'The currents changed… that means they're here…' He saw the faint silhouettes of the huge group of merfolk before darting back into the cove.

* * *

How was that?

Chopper: I liked it.

(hugs) You're so sweet!

Chopper: (blinks and blushes)

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… it's been awhile since I started this fic.

Chopper: You're alive! (starts crying)

(quickly hugs) I'm sorry Chopper! I was just busy! And had to get my schoolwork done, which I still have some left, but it could wait.

Chopper: I also heard that you may stop doing the reviewer's reply…

At the moment I'm not doing that. It's something that the reviewer's themselves decide if this should continue or not.

Chopper: That's good.

(lets go) Speaking of which, I do believe there's a lot to go through. Especially back in the other studios…

Chopper: (grabs first review) From Tsume-san!

Thank you! (bows)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun!

Isn't it?

Chopper: (grabs another) From Lectori-san…

Well… It's slowing down a bit now, but I'm back. And not dead, thank heaven!

Chopper: You almost died!?

No, no…

Chopper: Oh… (grabs another) From twilightserius.

Uh… Zoro really doesn't need me… But yeah I have been putting this story off for sometime.

Chopper: (grabs another) From OPFAN.

(nervous giggle) Right here, sorry for the wait.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

Thanks!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Blu-san…

Sorry for the wait, hopefully all your questions will be answered in this chapter.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Tsume-san again…

(bows) Thank you!

Chopper: (grabs another) From seamy…

You're just going to find out. (winks)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kira-chan!

Sorry for the wait…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Sai-chan…

Sorry for the wait… Hope you liked this chapter.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan!

Luffy doesn't plan on introducing Zoro to anyone, otherwise he would've done so. And, as I tried to put a little mystery in, the merfolk that Zoro saw are not the bad guys. And sorry for the wait.

Chopper: (grabs another) From MissChabre…

Thanks!

Chopper: (blushes and dances around) That doesn't make me happy!

(giggles)

Chopper: (grabs the last review) From Mint-cha…

(shocked) No way! The Mint-cha!? I read her fics and they're good! Even though English is her second language, it's great.

Chopper: Wow! Really!?

(nods) Well, I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I still got four other fics and one major one I'm working on.

Chopper: Make sure you get plenty of rest now!

(sighs) I have a messed up time frame. I'm a nightowl since ten and it's kinda hard to sleep easy on school nights…

Chopper: (starts working on a low dose medicine to help her sleep)

(doesn't bother to stop him) Well, anyway, enjoy everyone! And sorry again about the wait!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Is everything well with you?" Said the octopus to Zoro, who was on his back on the sandy cove floor.

The said sharkman looked back at the elderly octopus. "The group returned."

"Ah… It has been ten years since the last time they arrived."

"Yeah… Then the storm hit…" He said as he remembered how rough the waters became, but what happened during the storm was what made him despise their arrival.

"Zoro!"

He looked up to see the distorted shadow of the only human friend he has. "Excuse me old tentacles!" He said as he quickly darted up.

* * *

When he reached the surface, the teen looked like an eager puppy. "Let me guess, you found out the theme."

"Even better! I'm going to be the lead!"

"Say what!?"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either! But I guess my blue crab dance last year was enough for them to think I could handle it!"

Zoro laughed, remembering the time Luffy tried to grab a crab only to be pinched. "Well, I'm glad that you got it. So, what do you have to do?"

Luffy sat cross-legged as he sighed. "I have to do this one traditional dance and apply it to my own style."

"That will be easy."

"Yeah… but I like doing my own dances…"

'Because they're unpredictable.' Zoro thought as he went up to the shore and rested on the wet sand. "You can still do that you know. As you said yourself that you have to do this dance in your own style. Just know the theme and let it loose, like you usually do."

Luffy smiled widely, as if told that he did a great job. "Yeah! Thanks Zoro! You always know what to say!"

Zoro shrugged. "We have been friends for ten years, I should know what you're thinking by now."

"Really? What am I thinking right now?"

"About meat and if your brother is making steak for dinner."

"… You're good."

Zoro chuckled as he listened to the teen about how his day was before getting to see a part of the dance steps. He would never admit it to the teen, friend or not, but he liked seeing the other move when he's dancing.

Luffy, to warm up, was to do some stretches, bending here and there. Then he was in some dancer's starting pose, with both his arms out at front of him before moving his hips and started to do some steps while moving his arms in a manner of how an artist uses his brush in a painting. He bent down as he moved to go around, moving his hips as he was coming up.

Zoro was entranced by the movements, as well as the rising heat on his face every time he saw the hips move in a way that a normal, non-dancer guy would have difficulty in perfecting.

After Luffy did the same routine for a few more times, making sure his muscles and mind got the whole deal down before he had to go home. "Want anything Zoro? Ace is working late tonight."

"I think I'll swim by the shore near your place." Zoro said. "Kinda sick of eating seaweed."

"Then why didn't you say anything!? I could've brought a week's worth of sandwiches!"

"Oi, I don't eat seaweed all the time. You'd be surprised of how much fruit grows around here." He pointed out to one particular plant off to the side with an odd shaped fruit on it.

"Oh! I forgot about that tree." Luffy said with a smile. "Well, okay! I'll see you later at the beach, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"See ya later Zoro!" Luffy said as he grabbed his stuff and ran into the vegetation, leaving the sharkman to go back down to tell the old octopus about what took place. As he ran out into the unused path, he ran down until he was out into a dirt road, which he was close to being hit by a pale blue car.

"Oi! Watch it!" Said the driver.

"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy said when he recognized the driver. "Oh! Sanji!"

"Luffy? What the hell are you doing way out here?"

"I was practicing my new dance moves."

"Oh, for that festival in a few months, right?"

"Yeah."

"Want a ride then? It's getting dark."

"Thanks Sanji!" He called out as he hopped into the passenger side.

"How's school?" Sanji asked as he started driving again.

"Like any other school." Luffy said.

Sanji grinned before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw this really good looking gal, but she was already taken by this moron." He said, feeling comfortable with telling these things to the teen.

"Geez Sanji, this is the tenth time you told me about liking some girl." Luffy said. "I don't get it!"

"When you find someone you like, you'll understand."

"I do like someone… I like my brother, I like Usopp, I like you, and I really like Zoro."

"The mysterious friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"How come we don't see him?"

"He just doesn't like people, except me."

"How old is this guy again?"

"No older than you."

"Are you sure this guy is okay?"

"We grew up together, so yeah he's okay."

Sanji sighed. "Okay kiddo, I'll take your word for it." At that moment, they were in front of the beach house that Luffy lived with his brother.

"Thanks for the ride Sanji!" He said as he dashed up to the house.

Sanji shook his head as he brought out a cigarette and lit it before driving out of the property and took one of the scenic routes overlooking the ocean. He drove a bit slower to see the sunset, only to notice something in the water. He stopped and got out to see clearly, but it was gone. 'Was that a…?' He shook his head. "Nah! Probably a dolphin and the sun playing tricks on me." He said as he went back into his car and drove away as the sun sank down into the horizon.

* * *

A bit later, Luffy got out of the beach house and ran towards the small joint beach that very few people, especially tourist, discovered. Another secret spot that he could share with his brother and friends, but at a certain time of day his best secret friend would take advantage to visit him. Soon as he got there, there he was, back onto the sand and watch the changing sky. "Zoro!" He called out, carrying a picnic basket with their dinner of the evening.

Zoro looked straightened and looked back with a smile. "Hey Luffy." He said as the said teen placed the basket on the ground between them. He watched as he saw the other bring out a huge pot of what looked like stew, a couple of bowls and spoons, and some rice cakes for dessert.

They enjoyed their dinner and Zoro watched Luffy practice afterward, just before fireworks came up.

"Somebody is celebrating something." Zoro said as Luffy was in awe of the scene, amusing him with the other's childish antics. He stayed until the firework show was done before he said good night to Luffy and left.

Luffy did the same as he gathered the empty pot and such and quickly returned home.

* * *

Zoro, on his way back to his cove home, he spotted someone not far from him, swimming really fast, as if trying to get away from something. He saw that it was a great white shark, very rare to see on these parts of the ocean and he knew the creature. And what the creature was chasing is a mermaid with a tangerine tail. "Damn it!" He called out as he went after the chase and managed to grab the dorsal fin of the creature and turned it towards the rocky island wall, smashing the front nose of the creature. "I've told you to stay away from my side of the island! You want to become my next meal?!" He looked at the black eyes as the creature went away. "Couldn't eat you anyway." He said as he swam to find the cove entrance, only to see the mermaid go in. "Shit… Just perfect!" He growled as he went in anyway, only to be hit in the head and knocked out.

"Oh my god!" The mermaid called out. "I'm sorry! I thought you were that shark!" The mermaid had a tangerine tail, orange-ginger hair, dark hazel eyes and fair smooth skin.

"Oh? A new visitor?"

She looked back to see an octopus. "Uh… I think I killed him…"

The octopus crawled out steadily, due to his age, and checked the young shark man. "He'll be okay, but you're being quite rude entering his home at such a haste and do harm."

"His home?" She asked as she looked around the cove.

"Yes…" The octopus said. "Well, don't just float there like a discarded seaweed, you better bring him in. I'll let you stay here if you're really in some danger."

"I was being chased by a shark, then he came out of nowhere… I guess I thought he wasn't strong enough."

"Makano has been coming into these parts of the island some years ago, then when the boy was threatened, he could not allow the creature to roam here freely."

"Boy? As in a human boy?"

"What else? I'm known as old tentacles."

"Nami… But that's illegal! No merfolk, in any shape or form, should be seen or heard by a human!" She said as she started to drag the man, only to see the tail. "What the hell is he!?"

"Miss Nami! I would like it if you don't say such foul things like that around me! He was brought here by the only human companion, no… the only companion he has in all the oceans in this world after the last merfolk group came by here when the storm hit."

"Wait… I've heard something like this before… But, no one went missing."

"Missing? Or never wanted?"

She felt slightly guilty as she dragged the man to the cove's sandy floor, right by the octopus's little cave.

"You may rest here if you like, but he doesn't take kindly to anyone who done what you did."

She nodded as she went to the other side of the area and saw a fruit floating on the water's surface. She went up and broke to the surface and saw the fruit, took a small bite and deemed it safe to eat. 'I have to thank those two for letting me stay here for the night.' She thought when the green shark tail bothered her. 'I heard a little about someone being different in our group, but I never seen that merfolk.' She began to have questions about it. 'I'll ask Nojiko if she knows anything.'

* * *

Well, here's the chapter many of you were waiting for. I hope none of you are PO'd at me.

Chopper: I'm sure they'll understand.

Thanks, I tried making it longer than five pages in Word. But you tell me guys!

Chopper: See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

(goes on hands and knees) Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry for not updating this for so long!

Chopper: Please calm down! Stress isn't good for you.

(looks at Chopper and hugs him) You're just too cute!

Chopper: Uh… Reviews?

Oh! Right!

Chopper: (grabs the first one) Kyo-kun…

Thank you… sorry for the wait.

Chopper: (grabs another) Tori-san…

Thank you!

Chopper: (grabs another) Suguri-san…

Me and Chopper: CAKE!! Thank you!!

Chopper: (takes a bite and grabs another) MintCa…

Sorry for the wait.

Chopper: (takes another bite and grabs another) Kami-san…

You and me both. So no worries!

Chopper: (grabs another) twilightserius…

Twi-san! Uh… huh?

Chopper: (grabs another) DarkDreamer…

Dreamer-san! Sorry for the wait!

Chopper: (takes another bite and grabs another) Eternal Dumas…

Ohh! New reviewer! Well… I think. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Chopper: (grabs another) Sogequeen2550…

Soge-san! Uh… no he's like a merman, only his tail is a shark's tail.

Chopper: (grabs another) Mimi-chan…

Ace is an overprotective brother, well… in most fics that's how he appears to be. Anyway, and Luffy is keeping Zoro a secret from him is because, well, Zoro's different and Ace may not get the fact that they're friends right away if he only saw his tail.

Chopper: (grabs last one) Smexygecko…

(hugs Chopper) Hugs for Chopper!

Chopper: (giggles)

Me and Chopper: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Zoro woke up with a lump the size of an orange at the back of his head. "Damn that little, ungrateful sea witch…"

"Good morning Zoro." The octopus said.

"Hey old tentecules…"

"Morning."

He turned to see the mermaid from last night. "What the hell!? Why are you here!?"

"I wanted to say sorry for hitting you and thanks for helping me."

He sighed as he rubbed the lump on his head. "I guess you're forgiven and you're welcome. Now leave before-"

"Zoro!"

Both merfolk looked up to see a distorted shilloette.

"Damn!" He said as he glared at the mermaid. "You stay down here, got it!"

"Like I want to see a human!"

He rolled his eyes as he went up.

* * *

"Hey Zoro! Good morning!"

"Morning Luffy, how goes it?"

"Good…" Luffy said as he saw the lump. "Ow… What happened?"

"Oh, this? Aw, just hit my head on the coral ceiling on my way back."

"Why would you do that?"

"Tired…"

"Oh… Well, I better get to school. I'll see you after dance practice."

"Okay."

"Oh! Zoro! I wanna swim with you today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's been forever since the last time!"

Zoro chuckled. "Okay, make sure you get your snorkeling gear."

Luffy smiled his famous smile and gathered his belongings. "See you later Zoro!"

"See ya Luffy!"

Luffy was about to head to the thick vegetation when he halted. "Oh wait! I got that test today!"

When Zoro heard the word 'test', his heart started to beat faster.

Luffy quickly went back, bent down, and kissed the other on the forehead. "Wish me luck Zoro!"

"Good luck!" He surprised himself how calm his voice was as he watched the other disappear out of his sights.

* * *

He went back down, only to see that the mermaid was nowhere to be seen. "Good riddance." He said as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"You better leave that alone."

"I'll still know it's there. Damn bitch…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Nami found her way back to the colony, where everyone seems to be happy to see her and a mermaid with short light blue hair and equally light blue tail went up and hugged her.

"Damn it Sis, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Nojiko." Nami said, happy to see her older sister. 'I wonder if she knows about the Zoro guy.' She thought as she waited until they were alone.

Then a woman with red hair, slightly shaven on the sides and a rustic light brown tail that shows signs of battle, went up to the two. "Nami!"

"Bellemere!" She said as they had a group hug.

"Thank Neptune you're okay."

'Maybe she'll know. She's been with the colony longer.' Nami thought as she let her family hold her longer.

* * *

Luffy went up to a small, house-like building where he attends to his dance classes. He smiled happily as he saw Usopp, painting something on the floor. "Usopp!"

The said teen looked up. He had curly black hair in a pony tail, olive skin, a long nose, and thick lips that are now holding two thin brushes. He waved as the other went up.

"What are you doing?"

Usopp took out the paint brushes out of his mouth and looked up at his friend. "I'm painting the background for the dance festival. I'm working on the Tike division at the moment."

Luffy took a look at the background to see a kid like version of what a volcano looks like with smiling animals around the cartoony vegetation around the foreground. "That's so cool Usopp!"

"Only morons would think its cool!"

Both looked back to see a tall, muscular blonde with sun burnt tan skin.

"Hey Bellamy." Luffy simply said as Usopp was doing a lot not to shake in fear.

"This isn't an art room Picasso! Go somewhere else!"

"There's enough room." Luffy said. "Besides, your practice is outside."

"Why you-!"

"Bellamy!"

Everyone looked to see a man, with make up on his face and wore a grass skirt and a coconut bra. He was thin and tall with unshaven legs and his black hair practically gelled to his head.

"Hi Bon Clay-chan!" Luffy said with a polite smile.

"Hello Luffy-chan!" Bon Clay said warmly. "You!" He harshly said to Bellamy. "Out of my dance studio this instant! Go on!"

Bellamy, creeped out by the okama, left with a glaring scowl at Luffy.

Once Bellamy left, Bon Clay went up to the two. "I swear! Do I need a restraining order for him to stay away from my studio?"

"Don't worry Bon Clay-chan," Luffy said. "He's just like that because I beat him in a fighting tournament some time ago."

"Oh! That's right! I can't believe I've forgotten that!" Both laughed as he looked at the process. "That's wonderful Usopp-san! The children will love it!"

"Y-Yeah…" Usopp said, not quite used to having an okama talking to him like it was a casual conversation.

"Well! You're still early, mind warming up Luffy-chan?"

"No problem!"

"Okay! Let's warm up! The Okama way!"

Luffy just laughed as Usopp shuddered.

* * *

Back in the ocean, Nami was finally able to get to talk to Bellemere.

"Bellemere…"

"Hm?"

"Well… Last night, I was just swimming around, right."

"That's what we're good for."

"Well, I ran into this shark-" She saw the horrified look on her face. "Don't worry! I didn't get hurt! Someone saved me!"

Bellemere then had a suspitous look. "Who?"

"A merman, who has a tail of a shark."

Bellemere paled when she heard that. "Did he hurt you at all!?"

"No. He drove the shark away, I went into a cove, which turns out to be his, hit him with the rock, thinking it was the shark, and I left."

"You knocked him out."

"Well, there's this old octopus who didn't like it that I did that to him. He even got really personal when I saw this guy's tail…" She looked at her foster mother. "Bellemere… was he part of the colony before?"

Bellemere sighed and mentioned her to sit on the sponge coral. "How do I start…" She said as she looked at Nami. "A bit more than ten years ago, there was a beautiful mermaid in our colony, but she was a very difficult mermaid to handle. One day she went out of the colony and hasn't returned for a few days. Then, a few months later, she was found out to be pregnant. Everyone bothered her with questions, but she has always had learn the sailors speech and has a temper to back it up. She was very strong, but was still short with the mermen in the colony. When the child was born, it was a boy…"

"With a shark's tail."

"He had his mother's hair and eyes, and he screamed and fussed the same way she did." She paused, as if remembering a tender moment. "It was the first time she smiled and laughed. For once, she seemed calm and graceful. But everyone told her to abandon the child, for the sharks were our enemy. She heatedly refused to give up her child and ended staying in the far back of the colony, our way of disbanding, but still with the colony. As the child grew, she became ill, but she was too stubborn to ask for help. Not likely to get any."

"Why? Just because she had a child that's different?"

She simply nodded. "Then, one day, eleven years ago, she finally died." She sighed. "I could still remember hearing the child's sobs, but he didn't come up to the colony. No doubt he learned from her that the colony won't be there for him, even if he wants to…" She paused again as she sighed. "Then, ten years ago, the colony was going through this current when the storm hit. It was horrible… Of course… the child stayed in the back… unprotected and unloved…"

"What about you? Bellemere? You seemed to care."

The merwoman smiled sadly. "I made a promise to his mother to not get involved in anything she does. We were, only friends for a short time… The next day… he was gone. The colony didn't show it, but they were relieved to have him gone…" She looked down at the sandy bottom. "Couple days later I found you and Nojiko."

Nami also looked at the sandy bottom. 'And he only has the human boy as his friend, along with old tentacles.'

* * *

At the secret spot, Luffy was donned with his red with black sharks swim trunks, and his snorkel gear.

Zoro couldn't help but giggle at the silly mask, which Luffy good humor laughed before getting into the water, held him around the neck.

In a matter of seconds they were out in the open sea, near the island they both grew up in.

* * *

As Zoro swam, Luffy maintained balanced on the other's back, while both trying to make it appear like the teen is swimming before he took a lungful of air through his snorkel mask and both dived deeper to the floor, where they could see shells lying about.

If Luffy needed air, Zoro would quickly brought them up and only Luffy would be the one up, being held up by his legs while the sharkman held him in place.

Of course, this position was almost too tempting for the sharkman as of late. He had seen many young adult humans in his life on the island to know what pleasure and sex was about. He had seen men and women, women and women, and men and men. But he himself had to make sure he never, _ever_, crosses that line with his only friend.

He had these feelings for some years now, and had to congratulate himself for every moment that went without him becoming something that wasn't like what he had been, a friend… Luffy's biggest secret friend. Just having the teen near was enough to yearn to be closer, but he knew he couldn't. He is of the ocean, and the teen was of the land, the young man couldn't swim to save his life without him to keep him from drowning. And he won't let him drown… just as long as he doesn't lose his grip.

* * *

After their swim, they headed back to the cove and both observed their findings on the sand bank.

"Wow! Look at this!" Luffy picked up a green shell. "It's the same color as Zoro's eyes!"

"Huh? Both my hair and eyes are green."

"Yeah, but Zoro's eyes sparkle more!"

Zoro lightly blushed and looked away. "Sparkle? That's a laugh…" The last thing he needs is some sappy crap about his abnormalities.

Luffy looked at his best friend since he found him and knew that the other never really liked himself. "I like Zoro's eyes… I like everything about Zoro…" He placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Zoro is a very importantly special to Luffy."

Zoro, despite himself, had to look at the teen and grinned at the wide, goofy smile the other had on. 'Always gets me… the bastard…' He sighed and patted the hand that is still on his shoulder. "Thanks pal… And you're important to me too."

Luffy hugged the other, who returned it.

Once they separated, Luffy said his 'see you tomorrow Zoro' and left the cove, leaving the sharkman satisfied, but still longing.

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "Don't even think about it stupid." He said as he went down.

* * *

"Still having problems I see…"

He looked at the old octopus. "It's not that big a deal. As long as he's still around, I can't be alone."

"But you know that isn't true…"

He sighed, knowing that humans have a desire to move around, he couldn't keep Luffy from exploring the big world that he only heard about in books and he once seen when he was just an outcast of the colony. No, he couldn't keep him, and he can't admit his growing feelings. They were in completely different worlds, it was never meant to be.

* * *

Back with Luffy, he just arrived at his home when he saw his brother arguing with a muscular man with a shavened head.

"You can't do this! This is where I live! Damnit!"

"Sir, I'll tell you again, the mayor agreed to plan construction around this area, and you would have to move."

"To hell with the mayor! I'm not moving so you can put a goddamned hotel in its place!"

'Hotel?' Luffy thought as the argument ended with the man's cell ringing and heading to the car, and drove pass him. "Nii-chan!? What's going on!?"

"Those corporate bastards think they could take over this part of the area to build their hotels! Damn waste if you ask me!"

"But, Nii-chan, our area isn't that big for a hotel."

"It's not just our home ground they're after! They're also got the area from where you go to get to school down to about two miles from the town!"

Luffy's eyes widened. 'The path down to where I get to school!? That's where my secret place is!' He dropped his bag and ran.

"Luffy! Where are you going!?"

But he didn't answer, he had to tell Zoro!

* * *

He arrived just in time as Zoro was just heading out to patrol. "ZORO!!" He called out.

Zoro was startled to hear Luffy at this time, and went up, noticing the change in tone. "Luffy?"

"They're going to tear down everything! Those bastards are going to destroy everything!"

Zoro went up to the teen and held the other by the shoulders. "Calm down pal, what are you talking about?"

"The bastards that build hotels are going to destroy from here, my home, to about two miles from the town! They're going to destroy our home!" Luffy choked and hugged his friend like no tomorrow and cried.

Zoro could only hold the other in his arms, unable to do anything else to comfort his only companion.

* * *

I hope this makes up for it!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Sorry for the lack of update, lot of things going on. But summer is here and I'm able to get as much done as possible, unless I have to do a few odd stuff that may take up most of my time, but other than that, I'm able to do this a bit more.

Chopper: You're back! (hugs)

Chopper! (hugs back) I missed you too!

Chopper: How was graduation?

It was fantastic!

Chopper: (giggles)

Would you mind doing some reviews?

Chopper: I was waiting a long time to do that! (grabs one) From Sogequeen2550…

Soge-san… Thanks for understanding. And yes, sharks are much cooler and from reading about Zoro from Wiki, he mostly resembles a shark. So… ta-da!

Chopper: He does get a bit scary when he's angry, but he's really cool over all!

I know.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Iryann…

Oh! A reviewer I don't know. I hope so too.

Chopper: Huh? You mean you don't know?

When it comes to stories, I usually don't have a full length idea of how it goes. So I wing it.

Chopper: Oh… (grabs another) From Phalax…

Another new reviewer… Thanks…

Chopper: (grabs another) From smexygecko…

Gecko-san… You never know…

Chopper: So you do have an idea?

Possibly.

Chopper: (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

Dream-san… Thanks…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Lectori…

Tori-san… Thank you!

Chopper: (grabs another) From twilightserius…

Twi-san… Yeah… I know…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

I know, and what did you do to Sanji? He looks like a wreak.

Chopper: He wouldn't even tell me what was going on.

That's odd, even for him. That means he won't be my next host for a while.

Chopper: (grabs another) From OPFAN…

You never know…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

(nods) I know.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Suguri Takeuchi-chan…

Suguri-chan… Thanks for the ice cream!

Chopper: (eyes sparkling) Ice cream!

I'll get it, you go ahead with the review. (set up two bowls)

Chopper: (grabs another) From MintCa…

(hands ice cream to Chopper) Sorry about that…

Chopper: (takes a bite and grabs another) From deathshark…

Definitely new… You'll find out soon enough.

Chopper: (takes another bite and grabs another) From Saiyoru-chan…

New reviewer… It's here, don't worry…

Chopper: (takes another bite and grabs the last one) From Mimi-chan…

You'll find out.

Chopper: Can we start now? (takes a bite)

We sure will! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, during dance practice, Luffy was doing a horrible job.

"Luffy-chan! What has gone into you?" Bon Clay asked as he brought Luffy aside.

At first Luffy didn't want to talk about it, didn't really want to have his dance teacher get involved. "It's nothing, just not really in a great mood lately…"

Bon Clay knew something was wrong, and the only way to do so, is to talk to the older brother.

Once practice was over, he was about to do just that when he saw a familiar face. "C-Croc-"

"Zip it! Or those are the last words you'll ever say." Said a man with a fur lined coat and a cigar in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might've heard by now… I'm building a hotel here."

* * *

Back outside, Luffy was talking to Usopp, who was trying to cheer the other up when he realized he was missing his watch that he takes off after practice.

He ran back to the studio to search for the watch when he heard some muffled voices, arguing in the small office that Bon Clay occupies.

He went up to hear a bit better and heard a crash, making him go up against the wall.

* * *

_Sometime before Luffy arrived_

"Nani?"

"You see… the trades back in the major cities have gotten a bit too… grabby with the profits. So… a lot of the trades have been… decommissioned."

"What does this island have to do with it?"

"A fresh start. It's conviently on the route to outside trades by ship. Surely makes a great drug trade for our organization."

"You mean…"

"I came here to re-hire you. Knowing that your mastery of disguises is quite useful for undercover and confidential workings."

Bon Clay finally figured out why Luffy, his most energetic student, wasn't himself. He knew the boy lived just at the ocean front and just a good distance from the village and towns on the island that never needed a resort.

"You can even keep this dance studio. We may have some famous dancers that are willing to 'get in' to our 'offers'."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I willingly quit your organization because I felt that I didn't have the certain freedom of expressing myself as an Okama! But now that I finally have that, you want to drag me in this scheme, because back in the city it has become faulty!?"

"All but ours… The cops never had the slightest idea of our workings."

"My answer is still 'no'."

The man swung his arm across the small desk, that's mostly used to pile papers and whatnot, to reveal a gold hook towards the dancer's neck.

"Listen you cross-dressing queer! I've already got the power over the mayor and most of the wealthy, underhanded locals here agree with my plans to bringing the hotel up. And I'm asking you to come join us once more to the organization because your skills are, by far, the most effective of anyone I have known." He dropped his hook back to his side. "You have a week to decide… or else…" He went to the door and exited the office, not noticing the young teen hiding behind the door.

* * *

Once the man left, Luffy went into the office to see Bon Clay, on his hand and knees, on the ground. "Bon-chan…" He said as he bent down to his teacher's side.

"L-Luffy-chan!?" He looked up, shocked to see his student here. "H-How long have you been here?"

"Just when I heard the crash… Bon-chan… what's going on?"

Bon Clay sighed, knowing that this involves the young teen. "Listen to me Luffy-chan… what I'm about to tell you is very secretive and should not, under any circumstance, should be repeated.

Luffy numbly nodded as his teacher told him what was really going on.

* * *

Back at the cove, Zoro woke up from his afternoon nap and headed out to patrol the area, seeing that it was still a bit early for Luffy to get out of his dance lesson. He was just heading out when he saw Nami.

"You again?"

"Now that wasn't nice!" She said. "I wanted to say thanks again for helping me out the other day!"

He looked around the ocean and behind her. "What's the catch?"

"You really don't trust other merfolk."

"Since the day I was born. So what's your real reason for being here."

She sighed. "If you must know, I came here to tell you that, although you and I don't like each other due to our differences and the stance of preference, I owe you one."

"One for saving your life, or one for you to stay in my cove after you knocked me unconscious."

"Okay I owe you two things. Anyway… I talked to my mother, who knew your mother. And let me tell you, if my mom was able to adopt you, she would! But it seems your mother already knew the kind of treatment my mother would face if she would continue their friendship, so she ended it as soon as it started. In a way, I guess that's the third thing I owe, but only to your mother."

"Like it matters. She's dead and gone, so it doesn't count."

"Well! Since you're not really wanted by the sea, and you're friends with a human…"

"Get to the damn point! You're wasting my time."

"I was getting there!" She said, controlling her temper. "I know someone who can change you to a human."

There was a brief silence before Zoro started laughing.

"That's a good one! A merman with a tail of a shark can be a human male!? That's a load of whale shit!"

"It's not! She's able to do it herself before and I'm sure she can do the same for you!"

"You're a riot, now get out of my way before I have to finish what Mako started." He said as he swam passed her.

She was really tempted to punch the sharkman, but she took a few breaths before turning and shouted. "If you do happen to change your mind! She resides at the dead coral just south of this island! Near the ship warehouse ports! And you have to be there about midnight!"

Zoro heard, but he kept swimming.

She took a moment to watch the retreating figure before she swam back to her colony. "Stupid bastard…" She whispered.

* * *

Later that day, Zoro returned just in time to see Luffy emerge from the thick vegetation that served as a barrier for this cove for as long as both were alive. However he noticed something about his friend that seemed… alarmed and frightened.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" He asked instead of his usual 'Hey Luffy'.

Luffy knew that he couldn't trick the other to thinking that nothing was wrong and went up to his friend, similar to the episode of what happened yesterday.

"Luffy?"

"The hotel is a cover up for an illegal drug organization!"

"N-Nani?"

"Bon Clay, my dance teacher, he used to be a part of it, but he quit to come here and dance… But then his old boss tried to recruit him, but he refused. He has about a week to decide to go with them again or die!" He said on the verge of panic. "Zoro… I don't know what to do… The only chance is the dance competition, but that not in the next few months! This place will be completely bulldozered by then! And Clay-chan… He would either join up again or die."

Zoro held him tight. "Don't worry Luffy… I'm sure there's something…"

Luffy held him just as tight. "I don't know Zoro… This isn't some wealthy snob after land or any other regular hotel management guys… These people… They'll kill to get what they want…"

Zoro rubbed the other's back in vain comfort as he thought about Nami's mention of the mermaid who could turn him to a human. Any merfolk who is able to do such a thing is called a Sea Witch. 'If she's able to turn merfolk to humans… then… maybe…' He thought as he felt the other shake from crying on his shoulder and the information he just gained.

* * *

Hopefully this was satisfying for some of you out there.

Chopper: See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone.

Chopper: You're really are rolling on with the fics, aren't you?

I know. Because I have more time now. Though I still have to type up at least a few chapters for the new fic, just need to find a better title.

Chopper: How about you let your reviewers think of one for you.

Sorry Chopper, but this is my fic, so I have to come up with the title.

Chopper: Okay! (grabs one review) From Tori-san…

Well… I like to put my own twist on things, so don't expect it to be too much like the Little Mermaid. If it was based off of that then Luffy would be the prince, not a local student dancer.

Chopper: (giggles and grabs another) From Kira-chan…

(giggles) Take it easy on the sugar.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Suguri-chan…

Thanks for the milk and cookies and you're just going to find out.

Chopper: (munches on a cookie and grabs another) From MintCa…

Uh… Then Zoro would face legal charges for murder…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Twi-san…

Most sunken treasure would've been surfaced and used for collector's items or museum artifacts. Most islands don't have that kind of thing. Just being realistic here.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Soge-san…

Sorry about that, it called for it. And you're just going to read and find out who it is.

Chopper: (munches on a cookie and grabs another) From Gecko-san…

(nods)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

… (fears for her life now) Thanks… (trying not to smile)

Chopper: (trying not to laugh out loud and grabs the last review) From Mimi-chan…

First, it's just part of the plot. Second, it's not exactly like the movie The Little Mermaid, otherwise I would've made Luffy either a prince or the merman… possibly the merman since he's the most curious one.

Chopper: That's it!

Yep… (looks at the picture of Zoro) I better get this to a safe place… Otherwise I'm dead.

Chopper: And make sure it's nowhere near Sanji.

Definitely! (goes to her room and back out) It's all good.

Chopper: Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5

After Zoro and Luffy took a quick swim to Luffy's beach house, Zoro went around the island to find the ships ports and looked for the dead coral gardens, miles away from the island's shores. Once he found it, he swam within the corners of the dead garden, finding anything that could pin point the living quarters of the sea witch.

"And I have to stick around until midnight for this?" He said to himself. "Shit… I hope this sea witch is as good as that mermaid says she is."

"Who?"

He quickly turned to see a mermaid with a dark violet to almost black tail, tanned skin, black-bluish hair and stunning light blue eyes. "You the sea witch who may be able to turn merfolk to humans?"

"Perhaps… What is your reason?"

"I have no infinite desire to be human, but I do want to know if there was a way to rid of some trash on land that threatens the part of the island that I reside."

"And how do you know such a thing is taken place?"

"A friend."

She smiled a mysterious, unreadable smile as she swam gently pass him. "Come with me, one of the sharks."

He scowled as he followed.

"Don't be like that, you and I are the same after all… Unwanted outsiders just because we have qualities that are different from the others… And we have a special someone who accepted us and keep us all to their own."

"How did-"

"I can see it in your eyes…" She turned as she waved her hand over a coral wall, which rolled to reveal a hollowed out coral cave. "You may come in, we've got work to do."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Tell me of the situation, and I'll tell you what may happen as well as the consequences if not taken carefully."

Zoro felt a bit uneasy about this, but he has to do this… for Luffy…

* * *

The next morning, Luffy woke up at his usual time, ate breakfast, and was going to see Zoro, only to see cars and suited people blocking his way. He knew he had no way of getting around them and will have to see Zoro later in the day. 'Sorry Zoro…' He thought, feeling uneasy about going to school without talking to his secret friend.

"Oi! Luffy!"

He turned to see Usopp. "Hey…"

"Hey man…" He said as he looked at the site. "Damn… they don't like to wait, do they?"

"It's wrong… everything is so wrong…"

"I know…" He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, we better get going."

"Yeah…"

"You also better go see that dance teacher of yours. He seems… out of it…"

Luffy, remembering what Bon Clay told him, nodded and they walked the long way to school.

* * *

After school, Luffy went to the dance studio and into the small office where Bon Clay was staring at the mirror, unmoving.

"Clay-chan…" He whispered.

The teacher looked up, without makeup, and sighed. "Hello Luffy-chan… What brings you here? Today isn't a class day."

"I know, I was a bit worried about you, that's all."

Bon Clay smiled a sad smile as he broke down a bit. "I worked hard to get out of that organization… I worked hard to get this studio up and running, even harder because of who I am!"

Luffy held onto his teacher as he broke down. Losing his home is one thing, but his teacher has so much more to lose then he did.

* * *

It was another hour before he finally came home, since he was unable to see Zoro again because of the cars and people. He saw the note from his brother about being out later than usual. He thought about seeing Zoro in the small beach behind his house, hoping that the other figured out the same idea.

When he went out, he noticed something that he never seen before.

"Foot prints?" He said as he looked at the damped sand from the water line, which was still with only a few small laps coming up. He followed the footprints up to the back door of his house, saw some of the sand towards his brother's room, noticed the open closet, and heard the door close. He quickly went to the front porch, but saw nothing. "Zoro?"

* * *

_"When you get your legs, you're going to need clothes, once you found some, go to the person who you can trust and knows the things that relate to the situation. Once you gain their trust, you must get to the place where they meet and bring out anything that could bring them down."_

_"How do you know all this?"_

Zoro looked for the dance studio that Luffy mentions so highly of and saw the dance teacher, dancing in a way that shows that he's trying to escape his problems, if only for a moment.

_"Because I've seen things with my human companion of these things. It's risky and there's a possible chance that, if not careful, you will end up dead. But successfully done, it would lead to many other problems or solutions."_

_"How long will this work?"_

_"The first dose gives you at least a day and a half. Be sure you do it quickly as possible."_

He entered the dance studio, startling the teacher.

"Who are you?!"

"Bon Clay-san?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, a friend of Luffy's."

The teacher looked shocked. "You're _the_ Zoro! The secret friend that no one but Luffy-chan knows!?"

"Quiet down!" He looked around to see no one listening in. "I heard what's going on by Luffy, and that you're being threatened."

"He tells you everything, doesn't he?"

"Better than having it bottled up."

"And what better to share with someone who very few hear about and only one knows." Bon Clay said as he mentioned to the small office. "What would you like to know?"

"About the organization, how they work, how I get in, and how do I get the access to the files."

"That's quite a lot to know about."

"I'm doing this for Luffy." He said. "I may not always have him close, especially since he's getting close to going to college. But I don't want this hotel in a place that has no good reason to be there any more than most people would. Especially since it's going to be built in a place where he lives."

"You really care about him, don't you."

"I owe him my life…"

Bon Clay took a deep breath from being emotional and pulled out a piece of paper as he started to explain the workings of the organizations.

'I'm sorry Luffy… But once this is over, it will all go back to the way things used to be.' Zoro thought as he paid attention to what Bon Clay can explain.

* * *

So, how was that?


	7. Chapter 7

Chopper: Huh!?

You heard me right. Right now I got the first three done with this method. So this will the last one before I do it over again.

Chopper: Any particular order?

The fic I want to get a few up for.

Chopper: If you're doing this until chapter 10, are you going to be doing five chapters at a time?

I guess so.

Chopper: What do you mean guess?

Reviews!

Chopper: (sighs and grabs one) From Soge-san…

Don't feel bad, I just have an active imagination. And yeah, the Disney thing isn't really my thing because I can't write music. ^_^ I only like the concept of the idea and apply it with something else.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

… Easy on the sugar…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

I know, I liked the idea of the undercover thing too.

Chopper: (grabs another) From kinmik…

We meet again! (blushes) Don't call me sensei! I don't earn that title! (holds up Chopper and hides her face behind him)

Chopper: Put me down! (grabs another) From Twi-san…

That's right, who else has black hair and stunning blue eyes. (puts Chopper down)

Chopper: (grabs another one) From princessangelina…

Thanks.

Chopper: (grabs another) From deathshark…

New reviewer?

Chopper: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

He's going to try to infiltrate the organization.

Chopper: Ahh! Spoiler!

(pats Chopper) It's not a complete spoiler though. Next!

Chopper: (grabs another) From MintCa…

Take your time. I know exams are tough, so take it easy.

Chopper: But you're on your break.

I had to do finals before that!

Chopper: Oh! (grabs last one) From Kami-san…

If I don't ask questions how am I suppose to know your telling the truth?

Chopper: Well, Sanji is getting better though…

That's good to know, but I can't understand what the hell happened.

Chopper: Neither do I, but I get the feeling that we're better off not knowing.

(sighs) Okay, I'll take your word on it. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, Luffy woke up earlier than usual, quietly going out the back to not disturb his brother and quickly went to his secret cove to see if he could find Zoro.

* * *

Zoro, back in his sharkman form, groaned.

"What's the matter?" Old tentacles asked.

"The damn side effects of the damn pill that Sea Witch gave me."

"That explains why you didn't come back to the cove late. When you told me that you were going to be human for a little while, I almost didn't believe you."

"You and me both." He said as she groaned again. "Changing from a sharkman to a human and back really hurts… A shark bite doesn't even compare to the pain now."

"Having two legs instead of a tail and being able to walk on land sounds like a painful process."

"Yeah… and having to do all that while not showing discomfort is another thing."

By that moment, Luffy entered the cove and went to the edge of the shore. "Zoro!"

Zoro looked up when he heard his name. "He's here early." He said as he bit back a groan and went up.

* * *

Luffy looked at his friend and noticed that he looked like he didn't get any sleep. "Zoro? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… rough night… Damn noise."

Luffy nodded as he thought about what he saw last night. "I thought you might come to the small beach behind my house…"

Zoro knew that he left prints, and only he knew the small beach. "Sorry… I wanted to give them a good scare if they ever stepped into the cove."

Luffy nodded. "Well… At the beach, I saw footprints… whoever made them went into my house, stole a few things of my brother's, clothing really, and immediately ran out of the house through the front."

"You mean someone went into your house?"

"Yeah…" He said then giggled. "To be honest I thought it might be you, but that would be impossible!"

Zoro laughed as well, feeling guilty about lying.

Luffy laid down on the damp sand and looked up at the changing morning sky. "It would be cool that you can become human though…"

"Why?"

"Then you can come to the dance festival shows." Luffy turned to his side to look at the sharkman. "I know you try to see from the ocean where you have a good view of the cliff where the stage is. But I know that's getting difficult too, with all the romantic evening tourism and whatnot."

Zoro smiled. "Yeah, but then, afterwards I get to see my own private viewing."

Luffy giggled. "That's true." He sighed. "I better get to school. I left really early to see if you're okay."

"Luffy, I'm always okay. It's you I worry about."

"Come on man!"

"Seriously Luffy! Whoever these people are, can only manipulate people on land."

"I know that Zoro." He said as he placed both hands on either side of his secret friend's head. "But if anyone where to find out about you, I'll lose you."

Zoro suppressed a shiver up his spine at the contact and the concerned face. Even more so when the teen rested his forehead on his.

"You're my secret, Zoro. I don't think I could handle anyone taking you so far away from me that I can't be this close."

"Luffy…?" He said, as he was sure his face was warming up a little from the breath, but he was listening, and felt both touched and guilty.

"Zoro… Promise me you won't do anything drastic, okay?"

Zoro laughed. "Me? Drastic? What the hell would a sharkman like myself could possibly do?"

Luffy smiled and hugged the other. "I'm just saying."

"If anyone is going to be drastic, it's you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" He backed up to show his pouting face to the other, who laughed.

* * *

Somewhere on the island, there was a small airport and people were getting out of one small air craft.

One of them, however, wasn't here for a getaway trip.

The man had smoke white hair, but is no older than thirty-five, athletically build, tall, and pulled out two cigars and lit them. He showed his passport to the authorities and went to the village, where he went to a café.

* * *

Ace was working as a fry cook there, knowing the temperature was his specialty. When he looked up, he had to take a double take. He had never seen a man built like a damn tank and the attitude was definitely all business and no play. When he heard the man's order, he got to work. 'Wow…' Was his only thought as he worked carefully, yet quickly made the order.

The order the man asked for was one of the hottest meals on the list, not to mention his all time favorite as well. So making this meal perfect was priority to him.

When it was done, he was on his break and decided to spend it by just watching the man eating his version of the hottest meal. He was amazed that the man was eating the meal casually like any other meal.

'A man that can take the heat…' He thought with a smile.

When the man was done, he only took one sip of water before throwing the cash down and leave the café.

'Aw! I wanted to know his name through his credit card.' Ace thought when his break was over.

* * *

The man went up to the building that showed that it was a police department and entered.

"Can I help you?" Said the man behind the desk.

"Lt. Smoker, I got a call regarding the possible organization that's been in my city for some time."

"Ah! Yes, right his way."

Smoker followed the man to one office and entered alone.

"You must be the chaser of criminals himself, Lt. Smoker." Said the man in charge of the department.

"I heard from you received complaints, but they were getting set aside."

"Yes, you heard right."

"You think this is safe to talk about it in here?"

"No, but I don't know where else is safe anymore. That's why I called you." The man got up and walked around to one window. "These people show up out of nowhere and the mayor suddenly announces that there's going to be a hotel in an area that's more like our own nature park than some plot of land to be used."

"Sounds like what they would do. Only thing they underestimated that this isn't a city where people can just simply think nothing of the building. But here, there has to be a reason why they choose this island and that spot."

"I know. What' even more troublesome is the one report of the residence in that spot."

"There's people living on that part of the island."

"Two brothers, the eldest being a legal age of twenty. They have their own little hidden paradise. Great kids, though I had my excitement with them as well."

"Trouble makers?"

"Only the eldest when he was younger. The youngest however, as crazy as he is, has a good friend he goes to and keeps out of trouble."

"Good to know."

"The construction plans are happening around where they live, you should start from there, maybe you can recognize a face or two."

"Slim chance, but it's there anyway."

"So, you'll take it?"

"I've been after these bastards for fifteen years, this time I'm not going to let them get away. This is their first mistake."

"I sure hope you know what you're planning to do. Most of my men that I knew for years are starting to become strangers to me."

"That's how these people work." Smoker said as he exited out of the office and got into a rental, undercover cop car.

He looked from the corner of his eyes of the suspicious looks from some of the cops in the building. 'Shit…' He thought as he drove out towards the one part of the island that he was told to go to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" Said the dark tailed mermaid named Robin.

"I need a pill that can extend the time a bit." Zoro said.

"What for?"

"I planned on trying to get this organization's favor. To do that I may need to extend the time a bit."

"I see… You do realize that by giving you a stronger dose then what I given to you before, may harm you physically?"

"I noticed that from the first pill you gave me."

"And you wish to continue this?"

"I have to! Unless I find some other alternative, this is my only plan of action."

"Have you thought it through?"

"It's a working process…"

They stared each other down before Robin sighed.

"Very well… Come by this evening and it will be ready."

"Thanks… Sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother. I rather enjoy this company."

* * *

Zoro didn't respond as he went back to the cove, just in time for Luffy to arrive. 'I swear I'm gifted with the damn timing!' He thought as he heard his name and went up.

"Zoro!"

"What's up?"

"You never guess what happen back home!"

"Ohh… kay… I'm not guessing."

"Okay! I was going to come to the cove, right? Well, my brother came home early so I had to stick around to have some time with him. Then this strange guy comes up to our place and Ace told me he saw him earlier back at the café he works in.

Well, turns out the guy, Lt. Smoker I think, is an undercover cop from the city! He told us what I told you and Ace was all revved up to bring these guys down. But Smoker told Ace that, since he's a residence of the area we live in, he can't really help him. He said he has to find a really strong person who can be able to do night undercover work. I thought about you, but I don't think sharkman was part of the description."

"Oh well, I probably wouldn't get in."

"Of course Zoro would! You're strong and really cunning when you want to be."

"When was I ever those?"

"I dunno. But you do."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Don't make assumptions of people you don't know."

"But I know Zoro." Luffy said as he tilted his head. "I knew Zoro since he was nine and I was seven!"

Zoro grinned and nodded. "That you did."

Luffy giggled as he plopped down onto the sand.

"That Smoker guy said that he's going to go around the village to find anyone interested in the line of work."

"Why there?"

"I dunno. I think he thinks that there could be someone that could be a good player."

"Hmm… Smoker right?"

"Yeah! He's this really big muscular guy with white hair, but he's not old, old, and he has two cigars in his mouth, which looks a bit silly!"

Zoro listened carefully, knowing what he has to do later in the evening.

* * *

_That evening, in the village_

Smoker sighed as he walked around the village for what seemed like the third time around.

So far he has seen no one who seems to be a 'thug' type that could be also an honorable one. He as seen thugs, but they were small fry compared to what he had to deal with back in the city.

On the fourth round of the village, he heard someone being mugged, only to hear a startled yelp. He quickly went down the alley to see an elderly couple on one corner, a man being held up by the front of his shirt, and the man in-between them, lifting the man up.

"Oi! Has your mother ever taught you to respect your elders? Or are you the type that could sell your own mother for a lousy pack of drugs?" Said the man in the black bandana.

He liked him. This was the kind of guy he would be able to trust.

The man threw the man far from the old couple. "You two better get along with your evening. And be careful from here."

"Thank you young man."

"I don't need thanks, but you're welcome all the same."

Yep! He just found his man!

* * *

Smoker waited for the man to come out from the alley when he saw the pathetic thugger run out like a pansy with his pants on fire.

"Oi." He said to the man before he left the alley.

"What? You want a piece of me too?"

"Nah. I'm not into fighting unless they really pissed me off. I saw what you did in there, and I must say I'm impressed."

"You a cop or a fighter instructor?"

"I'm an undercover cop, and I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Is it about that hotel crap business?"

"I guess you've heard."

"A good friend of mine lives in that area."

"Oh?"

"I've been planning about trying to get into this organization thing, but I really don't know the whole process."

Smoker likes him more now that he's talking to him. "So you're interested?"

"I usually don't like being told, but this is for my friend, who I owe my life too."

"You usually here in the evenings?"

"Yeah…"

"What's your name?"

"Name's Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa, huh?"

"Yeah, I've just got one thing to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever repeat my name to anyone. My friend doesn't know I'm doing this. If he did, he would beg me not to do this."

"He's really important to you then?"

"More than my life is worth."

Smoker studied the man and decided that the man before him is able to do the job.

"I'm Lt. Smoker. It's nice to be acquainted with you."

"Same. So, do we start now or come back at a certain time and place?"

"I'll show you the place and tell you what you should do and act for tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

With that, the two walked down the street, in silence that held a promise of a plan being unfold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next evening, Zoro was dressed like a biker thug as he looked at Smoker.

"You sure this is nesseccary?"

"You have to look rebellious. They know my face too well that I can't get in anymore. So, being the new tough face around, you have to prove yourself."

"Okay…" He said as he looked at the attire, black leather jacket, a shirt that has a flaming skull, black jeans torn in many places, black, fingerless gloves, his black bandana, three spike studs in his left ear, chains around his waist, and black combat boots.

"You ready?"

"Just a few things…" Zoro said as he took out all but one chain belts, ditched the jacket, and gathered some dirt to rub it on himself. "Now I'm ready."

"I like the change."

* * *

They went deep into the warehouse complex and saw at least one warehouse being active.

"You're on your own from here."

"Leave it to me." He said as he casually walked down to one warehouse, where there were guards, dressed up as sailors, posted.

* * *

"Is this were the fight is held?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just made some guy squeak for not turning him into pulp and said that there's a fight club of some kind around here."

The guards sized him up before letting him through.

'That was close…' He thought as he could smell the blood, sweat and saliva as he entered to see a group of men, shouting and hollering in a circle where there's a possible fight going on.

He dared a glance to look up to see some people just sitting there, watching the fight.

'So those are the judges.' He thought as he moved his head from side to side, ready for a fight. 'I wonder how these guys can fare in a fight with a shark?' He grinned as he heard one of the men going out.

"Who else want to fight me!?" Said a man, who was obviously the champ for some time now.

There was a momentary pause from the group of men before he stepped out.

"I'll fight you."

"Who are you?"

"Just a walk in who heard of this place."

"You better now squeal."

"I found this place because of a squealer." He said with a dangerous grin. "How about it?"

The man grinned as well as he mentioned Zoro to come. "What are you called?"

"Don't know… I was never given a proper title."

"That so? Well then! Let our fight determined your title, eh?"

"Sounds like a good way to get known." He said as he cracked his knuckles, the way Luffy would do when he was doing a warm up for a war dance.

"Fighters ready!?" A guy said as he looked at both competitors. "Fight!"

Both men sized each other up as both threw some mock punches to determine their agility, and strength.

Once the warm up was done, both looked serious as they charged and started throwing punches, dodging, kicking, and tried to take one limb to break. There was no rules here, only to fight.

Zoro got some punches in, as well as got hit a few times and kicked to the side once. 'Shit… This guy has the power of a ramming motor boat.' He thought as he started to feel excited. He dodged one punch and managed to put in an upper cut in, making the guy stumble a bit.

He waited for the man to get his balance back.

"What's the matter? You could've finished me off there!"

"And make the fun end there? Sorry, I'm not the one that makes this quick."

"Ah!" The man said as both did the routine again.

Zoro could tell the man was putting more energy in the fight, which was a waste in his opinion as he easily dodged the man as he got a good punch into the man's face, knocking him down. He waited as the man tried to get up, but was unable to.

"Our new champion! Shark Attack!"

He breathed heavily, not realizing how much extrusion he was in as the men cheered him. 'Yeah, yeah, I won. But I'm not after some stupid title…' He stole a glance at the 'judges' and saw that they didn't seem to stir. 'What I'm after is something none of you could never understand.'

* * *

After another three hours of fighting, Zoro stumbled out to where he last saw Smoker, being sure he wasn't followed.

"Well?" Smoker asked.

"I got into their little fight club, but turns out I have to defeat a certain number of people before I could get officially in."

"Shit…"

"That's what I thought too."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Both went into the car and drove along the country road.

It was a first for Zoro when he was in the car, but somehow he managed to seem like this wasn't new. When he recognized one particular area of the road, he told the man to stop.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can walk from here. Thanks for giving me a lift."

"No problem. Same time and location. You don't need me there this time."

"How would you know if I got in?"

"I'm giving you three nights, then I'll meet you in the village in one of the alleys."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Good, because it's the only one I've got so far."

With that, the cop drove off and Zoro waited until he can't see the car before he went into the vegetation and fell into water, where he quickly took off the clothes and turned to his sharkman form.

* * *

"Ah! Hell!" He started to feel the pain more, now that he was beaten up and the changed to add the ever growing pains. "How the hell am I going to explain to Luffy about this?" He said to himself as he went to the cove and laid down on the sandy bank.

"You look like you went through hell." Said Old tentacles.

"I guess you could say that…" He said as he went to sleep.

* * *

Luffy woke up that morning and was going to visit his friend, only to see more people blocking is way and decided to visit later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

It has been three days since then and Zoro finally got everyone of the fighters in the warehouse to be 'invited' to a secret dinner with the organization boss the next evening. He told Smoker this and was congratulated for it. He slept a little easier that night and woke up in time to see the teen sticking his head in the water, making a funny puffed up face before breaking to the surface.

"Are you sure you're okay Zoro? You've been sleeping a lot and you got those bruises." Luffy asked.

"Like I told you, I had a tough run-in with those damn female sharks. It's that time of year you know."

"Yeah… but…"

"Luffy…" He said as he held the other's hands in his. "I'm fine, I'm still here and not found out."

Luffy didn't seem too sure, but nodded as he held the hands that were holding his. "Okay… I trust you… Whatever is going on, you seem to be handling it…" He said as he thought. 'But I wish you can be honest with me like before…'

* * *

Luffy walked to the dance studio early, letting his friend rest, and saw Usopp and Sanji.

"Oi!" He called, gaining their attention.

"Hey Luffy!" Sanji said.

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp said as he waved.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't hear?" Sanji said.

"Hear what?"

"They're moving the date of the dance competition to a few months early!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Then Bon Clay came out, wearing his hula girl attire. "I see you heard the news! Luffy-chan!"

"Bon-chan! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I wanted to surprise you when you come here!" Bon Clay said as he spun in place.

Luffy laughed as the other two just nervously chuckled.

* * *

After practice, he went back to the cove and saw that the other was sun bathing. He carefully crawled up to the sleeping sharkman and just stared at the sleeping face. He saw the rising and lowering of the other's chest as he breathed and the muscles that slightly twitch from a reflex or a dream.

He always liked to watch the other as he slept, he rarely gets to see it, but when he does, he just wants to rest his head on the other's chest. But he couldn't for some reason.

He couldn't explain it and he couldn't tell the other about it. He could tell him about everything, just not about his curiosity towards the other. Why would he not tell? He wasn't sure. Just the thought about it made him a bit nervous.

But he knew the other well enough that he wouldn't shove him away. But he couldn't take that risk.

With all these thoughts going around his mind, his gaze fell on the parted lips as soft snores were coming out, signaling that he was in a deep sleep. He just stared at those lips, seeing the slight chappiness when the other stays out of the water for a certain time.

To him, it almost looks too inviting as he wondered what the lips would feel and taste like. Of course he would have to try to shake those ideas out of his head. He blames it on the chick flicks he was forced by his brother as he laid his head on his crossed arms, not breaking his stare of the sleeping man before him before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he felt a little better, sore but better. He looked to see Luffy was fast asleep next to him. He smiled as he let the other sleep. He didn't have to go to that dinner thing until later and Smoker would be there when it ended. He just hopes the dinner thing is a good thing and not the opposite. The last thing he wants is to be caught by these people, the pill wearing off and exposing his true form to them.

Then he thought of the worst possibilities if that were to happen, which he had to crush for the time being as he looked at Luffy's sleeping face.

He looked to see that the teen's hair was in the said other's face and he made a motion to brush them away, only to stare at the forehead. He remembered all the times the teen has kissed him on the forehead. It was the only contact he has with the other's smooth, soft lips.

'I guess this once wouldn't hurt.' He thought as he took a quick, deep breath and let it out slowly as he leaned forward to that forehead and felt his chapped lips on the smooth skin with a thin sheet of sweat.

He backed up slightly, run his tongue over his lips to taste the salty sweat and thought about going in again, only to come to his senses and backed up a bit.

'Idiot! What were you doing!?' He thought as he watched the teen mumble something in his sleep as he waited until he knew he had to wake him up. But for now, he will just watched the teen sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Zoro, in his human form that he's grown accustom to, went up to a restaurant, Baratie.

'Didn't Luffy mention a guy working here?' He thought as he entered, only to see a sun-blonde male talking to some women. 'Now I remember. Sanji was the name.' He thought as he looked around the restaurant, only to see that everyone was dressed elegantly while he looked like he was spat out of hell.

Sanji was talking to some women, his favorite pass time, when he noticed a new person walk through the door. He could tell by the dress that he was in the wrong place. "Excuse me ladies." He said as he went up to the man. "Can I help you sir?"

Zoro could tell the guy wants him out. "I was invited by a…" He looked at the card he was given. "Mr. Zero…"

Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Mr. Zero!? What is he? A new recruit?' He thought as he noticed the slight bruise marks the other at least tried to cover. "Yes… Right this way…" He said as he mentioned the other to follow.

Zoro could tell by the tone that Sanji didn't like this man. "I don't like this guy anymore than you do." He said in a quiet voice.

Sanji, hearing this, was a bit surprised. "So, you're not going to join?"

"I have to join to destroy whatever it is they're planning."

"Just who are you?"

He smiled. "If I told you that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

Sanji grinned. "What are you? An agent?"

"No…"

* * *

They reached to the destined area and Zoro was seated and ordered just water.

"So…"

He looked at the man across from him.

"You're the favored Shark Attack I've heard so much about." The man with a scar across the slightly pale grayish skin. "Certainly fits… You look like a shark yourself."

"Thanks…" He said as he thought. 'Keep it light… this may be the only chance to get into their operation.'

"So… Tell me about yourself. What brings you to our little fight club."

Zoro shrugged. "Nothing really… I just like the feeling of broken noses on my knuckles and the thrill of the fight. When I heard there was an underground fight going on… Well! I felt like I was shoved aside from this information."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Zero said. "Roronoa-san… it has come to my attention of your unique strength and sharp mind. And I would like to know is this… A new utopia?"

"Utopia?"

The man nodded. "Roronoa-san, we're living at an age where things need the change in order to bring about the good of the world! Don't you agree?"

"Now that you mention it… I have always felt that things aren't moving fast enough and that I'm always stuck in one place everyday…"

The man smiled a smiled that signals the sharkman that he has him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But that is what I'm trying to bring to this island, a push to get to the next step forward. So? Are you interested in joining this grand venture of overseeing this change?"

Zoro, so he didn't agree right away, thought about what he should next while looking like he was considering the offer. "If I do join, what will I be doing?"

"Beginners usually start from the bottom, where you can just be the look out and all that. But if you work hard and bring me things that are useful to bringing up the utopia, then you will get into the ranks of my officers. Of course, you can only get that far by only one of them being resigned or… and unfortunate even occurs…"

He grins. "So you know, I only work at night. Any problems with that?"

The man also grins. "None at all."

"Then I'm in."

"A wise choice, Roronoa-san…"

* * *

Zoro, after finishing up the meal, walked out of the restaurant, only to see Sanji.

"So you got in?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah… " He said quietly as he walked pass the blonde like they've never seen each other and not recognized each other.

Sanji looked out into the starlit sky as he blew out smoke through his parted lips. 'Good luck, Marimo…'

* * *

The next morning, Zoro got up, not feeling so sore anymore.

"You seem to be in good spirits today." Said Old tentacles.

"Yeah… I just got my foot into the door and tonight I'm going to infiltrate the area."

"So soon?"

"No… just to get the idea of what the area is like, the passwords, entry and exits…" He smiled. "This is getting a little exciting the more I think about it."

"You certainly can't move away from that point now."

"I know, and I don't plan to." He said as he heard his name, making him go up.

"Hey Zoro!"

"Hey Luffy!"

"You sound a lot better this time!"

"Yeah… seems those bitch sharks have finally had enough."

Luffy laughed. "That's good to know. Guess what!"

"What?"

"The dance competition is being moved to a closer date."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I fell asleep instead!"

"When is the competition?"

"In a week."

"You got a dance in mind?"

"Uh huh!"

"Can I see it?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's a surprise for Zoro!"

"A surprise?"

Luffy nodded. "So you'll just have to wait until I come back after the competition!"

Zoro splashed water on the teen. "So I can't even get a preview?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope!"

"You little jerk!" Zoro said teasingly as he got the teen in an arm lock and gave him a noggie.

"No! Not the noggie!" Luffy said as he laughed and tried to get out.

Zoro let him go, only to be tackled into the water, which both of them were upside down in the water.

He smiled at the teen, only to see the other's odd stare. He was going to say something when he felt the other's hand on his face. It was warm to the touch as it grazed from his cheek to his jaw, then stopped at his neck.

Luffy, seeing the light on the other's face under the water, was almost in a trance. He moved forward, feeling the other's heartbeat under his palm. That was, of course he needed air.

Zoro, snapping out of the trance daze, got both of them up, and that seemed to broke the spell.

"You okay?" He asked the teen.

"Yeah…" Luffy said as he laughed it off. "Sorry about that."

"You're the one who got wet."

Luffy stuck his tongue out playfully as he was settled back down onto the damp sand. "I better get back to Ace, we're expecting that Smoker guy that I told you about."

"Ah!" Zoro said, knowing that the cop was going to give them the good news.

"I'll see you later!"

"See you Luffy!" He said as the other disappeared.

* * *

He went down to the cove, only to see Nami with a grin on her face. "How long have you been here?"

"Just in time to see that the human boy tried to kiss you."

Zoro was sure he was red in the face. "You crazy? The light must be playing tricks in your eyes!"

"Whatever… So, have you gone to the mermaid I told you about?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"My human business is mostly at night."

"You naughty pervert."

"Not like that you sick minded bitch! I happen to try to save this part of the island from becoming some illegal trading organization disguised as a tourist attraction!"

That brought the mermaid's attention. "What?"

"Seeing that this also concerns you, I'll tell…" He said as he explained everything that's going on.

* * *

Okay... Now I have to do this all over again. But first a break...


	12. Chapter 12

Good lord I got a lot of reviews.

Chopper: You've been out for a bit.

I know. Okay! Who do we have?

Chopper: (grabs the first one) From Kira-chan...

Thanks!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Iryann...

New reviewer! Thanks!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kinmik...

They are in my opinion. And I never refer myself as 'sensei', it's okay if people call me that. But I'll be like Chopper, without the cursing and dancing.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Saiyoru-chan...

Thank you! I do try to make my fics different from other fics.

Chopper: (grabs another) From The Wandering Swordsman...

New reviewer! Whoa... reviewed a lot... Okay! For the Prolouge, I like the movie too, but let's face it, if I tried to do it based on the movie, it would be Luffy being the the Little Mermaid. For the first chapter, that's 'merfolk', groups of merpeople, and Zoro is a sharkman, similar to a merman with the obvious difference of tail. For the second chapter, just think of the build of the two, and you will know who. For the third chapter, he was technically a loner before he was forced to join Luffy in the anime, so don't feel bad. It's a common trait in a lot of fics. For the fourth chapter, I know, except for some of the older ladies. Dr. Kurena is pretty cool... as long as she doesn't injure you first. For the fifth chapter, because he knows the sand bank is behind the house, and yes he'd be wearing Ace's clothes. And yes, I like to have Luffy to keep a secret from everyone.

Chopper: That's a long one.

I know... Who's next?

Chopper: (grabs another) From Tori-san...

Thanks!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Dream-san...

No problem and glad to hear that!

Chopper: (grabs another) From deathshark...

New reviewer! I. Know.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kami-san...

(thumbs up)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Ookami-san...

I am enjoying my time, but I thank you for being concerned. And I am making interesting twists in this fic, am I not? (smiles)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Gecko-san...

I'm sorry! Gomenasai!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Suguri-chan...

Zoro: Sho-a!

Oh boy... have my reviewers been fan crazy.

Zoro: What's this about me dying?

Don't worry Zoro. It was a past concern.

Zoro: Right...

Anyway, thanks for the brownies! And I had some small problems of my own for a bit, but things are getting better.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan...

Another marathon review. Here we go!

Zoro: (rolls eyes)

For chapter six, I know, I know and I didn't know his other name, it has always been Lt. Smoker. For chapter seven, don't worry, there's things worst than that. For chapter eight, Zoro is the lord of pain! He'll deal with it.

Zoro: It's true, whatever you're talking about.

Thanks Zoro. Anyway, for chapter nine, you just have to wait. And for chapter ten, thanks!

Chopper: (grabs the last one) From Hanabi-san...

Ow... It would've been different, but I had a stupid limit for those summaries.

Chopper: That's all for now.

Okay! Just so everyone knows, I'm currently working on the other chapters for the other fics and the crossover one, as well as two new projects.

Zoro: You need sleep and to walk around. And I'm not a doctor.

You're going to be a host for one of them.

Zoro: (takes the sheathed Wado and was going to knock her unconscious if Chopper didn't stop him)

Well, that's all there is for now. See you when I get more chapters up!

* * *

Chapter 11

For weeks Zoro has steadily yet quickly got himself up in the ranks from watch dog to going around in the groups, stealing. He was given a gun, but he was glad has yet to use it and hopefully never. He wasn't proud doing the things that he was told to do, but he had to do. He was glad that his expressions were either unreadable or irritated, because no one would know what he was really thinking.

While he was doing those at night, during the day, he would openheartedly listen to Luffy as the day of the dance was coming close. He was thankful for the event, for the teen would apologize in advance before kissing on his forehead and dashing out to practice in secret, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

All in all, he was used to the new routine. He often went to Robin to tell her what he has done so far and would sometimes be given things to even further help him to get to the goal: Mr. Zero's office. He was thankful that she was able to get of her way to help, especially since most of the things she's given him were not easily found.

Then there was Nami. He had told her weeks ago about what he has done, and hasn't heard from her since. Hopefully she has convinced the colony to get their tails moving to a new warm spot to call their home if he were to fail, and the project will be executed to build. But until then, she and the rest of the colony would have to stay low for the time being, since this day and age, there are far too many tourists and a greater chance of being exposed to the public.

* * *

With Luffy, there was hardly any time to rest. Even his brother preferred that he should go back to his secret spot and have fun practicing with the secret friend that he never got the pleasure to see. But he couldn't, not when it's not fully perfected. He had spent long hours at the dance studio with Bon Clay, watching himself in the mirrors to make sure each move was just right. He even had to set his face straight and calm, even when his moves were harsh, sharp, yet precise and fluid, as if he was in water.

* * *

Ace on the other hand, had been digging into things he shouldn't, going into the police to 'visit' the cop that recently came to the island weeks ago and talked to him and his brother.

He offered for the cop to stay, but the man politely refused the offer saying he already has a motel. He even threw in the fact that he wouldn't let the man pay a cent if he were to stay with him, but that didn't budge the cop.

Anyway, he had found a way to enter the files to the case the cop was working on and found out that the man had really worked hard on it as well as the man who is doing all the work undercover. He looked into the history that was similar to what was going to happen here. And he has an idea about the operation as well through looking at the files.

He was also good at timing things, for when he looked up at the clock, he put everything back, waited until the coast was clear and went out of the office and building just in time for the man to re-enter his office and find nothing amiss.

* * *

Smoker was just as busy as ever, as well as feeling that he was really close to getting the organization down to nothing. He counted on the man known as 'Shark Attack' to give him any information he could as he moved up the ranks, what was stolen, what was said, where whose group was going and when, and of course the things he has to do to keep moving up. However with the dance festival coming up, he noticed the certain edgy body language, yet the face was still calm as he spoke of what he did and the plans they were thinking of executing.

He was grateful for the man for keeping his word and not get caught up in the hype. He can't even count how many times he had good undercover men get caught up in their act and become who they were suppose to only pretend to be. Especially if the man was friends with a certain boy, who happens to be a dancer participant in the festivialties.

* * *

Nami told everyone what she 'overheard' from some 'humans' on a boat about what Zoro could explain to her and some of the folks in a colony were afraid of losing their own little paradise to something that couldn't belong on an island.

The leader told her that it was illegal about listening on humans, but since her information was helpful to their survival, she was placed under family arrest. Which is similar to house arrest, only everyone in her family was involved as the guards watched them.

She just hoped that Zoro wouldn't screw up in helping to make sure that it never happens and that they will always be able to come back to the island, even if it is for every ten years.

* * *

Sanji on the other hand, couldn't forget that night when he met that man who spoke with Crocodile. In a way, he hated the man's guts for getting himself in the middle of something so dangerous, and he could possibly be the island's only hope to make sure that hotel is never built. He slightly respected the man as well, for he obviously knew what he was getting himself into and that he was willing to take all risks to get to the top. Either he hated him or liked him, he will wish the other luck every time he goes by the temple that was suppose to grant wishes.

* * *

That particular night, he went up and saw Luffy, as he made his wish.

"I wish that Zoro and I will always be friends no matter what!" Luffy said happily as he threw another token in. "And I also wish that my dance performance goes well!" He threw another token. "And I wish that the hotel will never be built and the people with the hotel would go far, far away!"

Sanji went up and threw his token in. "I wish the idiot that came to my restaurant some weeks ago is progressing well to make sure the hotel never comes up!"

"You saw the guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah… you know him?"

"Nuh uh! But this cop guy, Smoker, he said he has a guy that's doing undercover for him."

Sanji nodded. "Probably the same."

"What did he look like?"

"Black leather jacket, black shirt with a skull on, black jeans and boots, and a black bandana, kinda punkish goth."

"That doesn't explain much."

"He was athletically built, scary as hell with that grouchy face… I remember that he has green eyes."

"Green eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Like how green?"

"I don't know… a light green maybe, definitely wasn't dark."

Luffy looked straight ahead to nothing.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"I have to practice on my dance." He said as he ran.

"Uh… Okay…" Sanji said as he went back to the restaurant.

* * *

Luffy went to the cove and called out for Zoro, not realizing that he had already left to do his work. 'What's going on?' He thought when he shook his head. "Silly! He's probably patrolling the island! That and I've been practicing lately and didn't want him to see!" He tried to convince himself as he walked out of the cove and back home. "That's right, there's no way he could walk on land… right?"

* * *

Zoro went to a certain district of the port and was guided to an underground room where there was a table with all the high officials, including Crocodile.

"Ah! If it isn't our own 'Shark Attack'." Crocodile said. "Please! Take a seat!"

Zoro did, keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious.

"Do not worry! We only want to talk about your amazing improvements over these last few weeks."

He didn't say anything, since he was told that he was allowed to speak.

"Roronoa-san… I'm quite impressed with your skills of silence and being able to follow orders so well, without so much of a complaint. I would like to promote you, but… you would have to do something for me."

He was attentive.

"Lately there's been a suspicion of our organization being slightly exposed to the authorities. I want to know who's been enough of a rat to do this, but of course it will be impossible. However… I have been informed that there was someone else who has been sneaking into the police office to find information on a certain subject." He took out a folder and slid it down across to the man.

"He goes by Portgus D. Ace."

Zoro recognized the name as well as the photograph. 'Damn it Ace.' He thought as his face was still expressionless.

"I learned that he lives where I plan to build my cover up headquarters. Well, that's more of a reason why he would want to know things that the insufferable cop, Smoker, wouldn't tell him. I thought about getting rid of him and Smoker. But then I found something even more… creative…" He brought out a picture and handed to his right hand man who handed it down to Zoro. "I learned that he only has one treasured family member.

'Luffy!' He thought as he was glad for the shadows covering his eyes to mask his shocked expression.

"He goes by Monkey D. Luffy. He's going to perform at this dance festival. Are you familiar with this event?"

"Never cared much to see it, but I've seen this kid around. Loud, annoying, but he's a good kid."

"You're not too familiar with him, are you?"

"No sir, hardly ever talk to kids. Too much energy to focus on them."

Crocodile laughed at that. "Good to hear! Because your job in the next few days is to kill him as soon as he finishes his performance that night. After all, it's not good until it goes out with a 'bang'." He laughed at his own joke.

Zoro, on the only hand, took every ounce of his body not to lunge at the man and kill him.

"That will be all Roronoa-san, you may return home."

Zoro got up, bowed and walked out of the room. 'What the hell am I going to do? If I told Smoker that Luffy's life is in danger, then they'll suspect me of telling. If I told Luffy, I would have to explain everything. Shit! Ace you moron!'

* * *

He returned back to his cove home and thought about what was his plan of action for the next few days.

"Damn it…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The next day, Luffy went to the cove and called Zoro up.

Zoro, sensing the other's urgency went up, only to be a little shocked. "Did you not sleep?"

Luffy had faint dark circles under his eyes as he looked serious at the sharkman. "Tell me what's going on Zoro."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Sanji the other day, and he told me that he recently saw a guy that's athletically built, strong silent type, and has green eyes."

"That could be anyone."

"Green eyes are not a common eye color around here, especially light green."

Zoro knew that he couldn't hide his secret anymore.

"Luffy, listen… I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until this stupid hotel business gets shut down."

Luffy's hard serious face softened to that of confusion.

"I'm the guy Smoker mentioned."

Luffy's eyes went wide and his mouth open.

Zoro waited for the other to get over his shock, as well as having his own amusing show.

"Stupid Zoro! Why didn't you tell me this the first time!"

"I didn't want you to get involved." He said with a serious look. "If you get hurt, I would never forgive myself."

"But… Does Smoker know… about…?" He pointed to where the tail is.

Zoro grinned. "Nope. Turns out there's a witch out at the dead coral garden that gives me the ability to have human legs, its temporary though."

"Can I see?"

"Sure… at the festival."

"Aw! Come on!"

"Nope. You won't let me see you practice your dance, I won't let you see me walk like you."

Luffy pouted as he crossed his arms. "Meanie…"

Zoro smiled at the amusing scene before remembering what was going to happen at the festival. "Luffy, there's one other thing."

Before he could explain, the teen's phone went off and he answered.

"Yes? Luffy here." He said as he looked surprised. "Hang on! I'll be right there!" He disconnected his phone and got up quickly. "Sorry Zoro, family emergency!" He said as he ran out of the cove.

"Luf-" He tried to say, but the teen was gone before he could warn the teen. "Luffy…" He said as he hoped this family emergency isn't too great and that the teen will come back. He can't let his hopes up.

* * *

With Luffy, he went up to his beach home to see Ace and Smoker in the living room.

"What's going on?"

"You're brother is in deep shit, that's what." Smoker said, glaring at the man across from him.

"Ace?"

The said brother looked up and had a guilty look on his face.

"Sit down." Smoker said, pointing to the chair.

Luffy sat down, looking at the cop at his right and his brother at his left.

"Ace, do you have any idea the danger you just put your family through?"

Ace didn't say anything.

"You snuck into my office for the past couple of days, looking into my files of the hotel situation, and now you or your brother could be targets to the organization! Some of those cops are corrupt enough to sell you out!"

"Ace!" Luffy said, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You wouldn't tell us what you found! And I'm tired of waiting, only to be disappointed!"

"Don't you think my man, who's doing this knowing the risk in your favor, is in danger if they find out that he is connected to the both of you."

"Zoro?" Luffy said, shocked to hear these news.

"What? You mean that guy is real?" Ace said.

"Yes, Roronoa Zoro is my undercover man for the job. Has been for weeks and moving up the ranks quite steadily. Until now…" Smoker sighed. "Like I said, if the organization leaders find out about his true intentions, they will execute him and the two of you. Now… I didn't get any news from him last night. I wasn't sure of the reason until I learned about what you did, Ace."

Ace looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the room at this point.

"When I learned about that, I figured the reason why. He didn't want to come up to me because then the organization would suspect him of giving out information. I wish I could give you protection, but it seems that if I do that, I'm only harming his safety, especially after being so close to the upper ranks of the organization."

"What's going to happen to us now?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know." Smoker said. "If I know this organization well enough, they must've told my man to assassinate one of you."

"Assassinate?!" Ace said, eyes wide of fear and shock. "He couldn't do that to us! Especially Luffy! They've been friends since Luffy was just a kid."

"If he doesn't do so, then the leaders will suspect a weak spot and use that against him."

"Shit!" Ace said as he placed his hands on his hands. "What have I done?"

"You didn't know how these people work. As for what he's going to do about this situation… I don't know…"

"I just talked to him…" Luffy said. "He'll tell me what I have to do, that why the cops won't be involved and something will work out."

"If he has a plan in mind." Smoker added, almost forgetting that both Zoro and Luffy meet in secret. "You may want to talk to him about what's going on then."

Luffy nodded as he ran out of the house.

* * *

Zoro waited for the teen, as the said person ran through the vegetation and tripped face first to the sand.

"Ow…" Luffy said as he spit out some sand.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he searched the teen's face for any scrapes.

"You work undercover for Smoker."

Zoro stopped looking for scrapes and looked at the other in his eyes. "Yeah, I told you about that."

"Yeah… he also told me what Ace did and what stress that put you in."

Zoro sighed as he nodded. "Aye."

"Did the leader tell you to kill me? Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

Zoro nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know…" Zoro said as he laid back on the sand. "I've been trying to figure that out since yesterday."

Luffy, seeing the internal conflict that the other was going through, went up and rested his head on the other's chest, over his heart. "We'll figure it out somehow."

"I hope so Luffy… I don't ever want to see you disappear in my life."

Luffy grabbed hold of the other's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The day of the festival arrived and the whole town was buzzing about getting ready before nightfall.

Luffy was among the busy bodies, helping Usopp place the designs that the young artist has been working on for a month and few weeks.

Sanji was cooking up a storm in his own space in the kitchen as well as barking orders for the volunteer chefs for things that will be needed for the banquet.

Ace arrived to help his brother as well as talk to him.

"Luffy? Need help here?"

Luffy looked up to see his brother and smiled as he said that he does need help.

* * *

They were setting up the decorations along the street and the eldest thought it was a good time to talk.

"I'm so sorry Luffy… If I wasn't so impatient."

"It's okay Onii-san." Luffy said with such a calm voice that it took his brother by surprise. "The both of us figured out a plan for tonight."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We talked about that too, mostly he did, but…" He smiled a rare, grown up smile. "It's something to go by at least."

Ace felt like crying, not because Luffy acted older, but that he thought that his brother was going to risk life to help his friend over just trying to fake sick and be a coward. "You're an idiot." He said.

"So are you and look where it got us."

Ace knew that his brother didn't mean it to hurt him, but he hasn't forgiven himself. "I know…"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah…"

"My friend, the one I always tell you about but never show you."

"Yeah?"

"He's really important to me, like you are but at a different level. If this plan doesn't work and I don't make it… Take care of him, please."

Ace didn't know what to say.

"He lives in the cove at the pathway between where I go to school and home. The plants there make it hard to go through, but once you get there you have to call out loudly so he could hear you."

"That's enough Luffy. Nothing's going to happen. He'll make sure of that." He said, putting his hope on Zoro's shoulders that this night will not end in tragedy.

* * *

Zoro, in his cove home, was thinking along the same lines as he sneezed. He thought of the plan over and over in his mind, questioning his own reasoning of the pros and cons of it and whether if he could do it. He agreed to the plan the day before, but that was when he had a horrible dream.

"My, my…" Old tentacles said. "You looked like you got all the seas on your shoulders."

"More like a life of my friends."

"Ah! So tell me, I heard you being so restless last night."

"It was just a dream."

"Dreams have a way to communicate what has yet to come."

He sighed as he explained about his dream.

"It started out as sunny in this area… I was a kid in the dream, so was Luffy. He was showing me the first time he danced. It started really normal until everything became dark. The only thing that was glowing was Luffy, but he was the same age as he is now, and was surrounded by sharks as he continued to dance. For a moment, I started to panic and I swam up to him. When I went up to him, he immediately changed into the kid version of me… but… I was dead… Then I heard Luffy call out my name. I turned and I saw him as a kid, then he just grew up the farther away he was. He was running, but I guess I was moving farther from him. Then I felt like I was trapped when I couldn't see him anymore. I swam around in the dark, but I couldn't find an exit. Then I heard a man's laugh. I turned to see Crocodile, along with other faces I couldn't see, laughing to the point that it drove me insane. Then I saw Luffy again… He was different though…"

"Different?"

"He… He wore something that a bride from some foreign land would wear. It was red, his favorite color, and he reached his hand out towards me. He said something… But I couldn't make it out. That's when I saw a knife, or something really sharp, behind him as it went down…. Then I woke up."

"It's sounds like a very serious message."

"I don't know what it's about. But I hope it doesn't mean that he'll be hurt… I can't live with myself if he got himself hurt because of me."

"Why not talk to that one woman? The one you go to whenever there's something wrong."

"Robin?" He thought about it and decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to the woman.

* * *

When he arrived, however, she was gone.

"She must've turned herself into a human or gone to get more supplies." He said as he swam back, only to bump into Nami. "You again?"

"It's nice to see you to." Nami said. "How are things in the surface?"

"Terrible." He responded as he filled her in on the latest twist.

"No!" She said, surprised to hear the news. "What are you going to do?"

"He and I talked about it."

"And?"

"I hope it works… Since I'm the one who's going to be watched to see if I did the job right."

She felt sorry for the sharkman and sighed. "You're just really unlucky, aren't you?"

"Being found by Luffy was the luckiest day of my life." He said. "But yeah… this time it wasn't my fault."

"You're mother's death wasn't your fault."

"But my existence was."

"You don't know that."

"Doesn't matter now. I'm more worried about Luffy than the crappy past."

"You really do care about him, don't you." She said, not as a question.

"He's my friend."

"It's more than that."

"That's really none of your business."

"Can't help it! It's woman's intuition."

"Intuition my tail!"

"Face it Zoro! He's not just some kid who saved and befriended you anymore! He's someone that's close to being a man and that you care for him far more than a brother would."

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, surprising himself and the mermaid.

"You're in denial… You have to let go the fact that the feelings you have for him are no longer between two friends."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"What's stopping you?"

He chuckled dryly. "My best friend is an idiot. Naïve, carefree and an innocent fool."

She realized what he was saying and sighed. "You don't want to scare him off…"

"You know…" He looked at her. "I had this horrible nightmare, and there's something about me being killed as a kid. Of course it was impossible because I'm here. But now I know what it means. I've seen humans mate on the beaches while I was growing up. I learned more about things than Luffy could have at school about how humans attract and how they go about with that attraction… It was my innocent mind of thinking of 'just friends' being killed off in my dream. Thanks for clearing that up for me." He said as he swam off.

Nami just floated there, completely unsure what the hell he was talking about. "You're welcome?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

As night fell, the streets were being filled and the stage was just putting on the finishing touches.

"Hurry now! Hurry!" Bon Clay said as he clapped his hands. "We'll be doing warm ups and then to the dressing rooms to get ready!"

"Bon-chan!" Luffy said as he arrived with a box.

"Luffy-chan!" Bon Clay said, happy to see his star student. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah!"

"What's in the box?"

"It's my outfit for my dance."

"Well! I can't wait to see it when you perform!"

Luffy laughed as he went to his dressing room, only to open the box and took something out of his pocket to place into the box. With that, he left to do the warm ups with everyone.

* * *

With Zoro, he was at the cove, thinking and re-thinking the same plan that both agreed on as well as the dream. He was in his human form and was putting pants on when he had an unexpected visitor.

"That's an interesting view."

He quickly turned to see Robin. "Damn it! Give me a damn warning!"

"You were good at predictions before. You must've been in deep thought then."

He sighed, knowing it was true. "What is it?"

"The whole folk area is talking about what's going on here. Care to explain why you look worried? You seem to have everything under control."

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm going to kill my best friend tonight in front of everyone."

She looked shocked to hear this, but stayed silent for him to continue.

"Once I've done that… I'll be able to get to the top office, take the plans and what not, and shut them down for good."

"That's a very huge risk on your part… but you're also not a very good liar, even with that face."

"I'm not telling the truth either…" He said as he put on his shirt.

"I hope all is well for you in the end."

He didn't say anything as he picked up the gun and walked out of the cove.

* * *

Back in the festival, the people were enjoying themselves before the traditional dancing contest would come up.

"Why is the dancing contest the big event?" Said one small child to his mother.

"Because sweetie, the people on this island from a very long time believed dancing was a way to communicate to the gods. So, every year they would dance to bring good weather and harvest to the island and the people, as well as protect them from evil spirits. And sometimes the gods can grant a wish to a few lucky people who deserve it."

"Wow…" The child said, eyes wide with wonder.

Unknowingly, Crocodile and some of his people were scattered among the crowds, watching the stage as well as their possibly new addition to their little group. If he done his part of the deal.

* * *

It was about this time Zoro came in. A black bandana on his head, light fitting dark black coat on him, dark brown pants and black shirt and boots allowed him to blend into the dark shadows of the alleys and looked up every tree and building for that certain angle of what he was about to do.

He eventually found a tree that looked strong enough to hold him, and it was surrounded by a thick bush that would allow him to hide in until he had to climb up.

* * *

The stage itself was open, overlooking the ocean, just barely at the edge of the cliff.

The stage was the ideal place every year for this special event, for it linked earth, sky and ocean. And, as ancient folk tales were told, it served as a judging platform for when a crime is committed, and two or more people are involved, they would dance and the guilty will take the wrong step and plummet to their death by the rocks below.

"Are you sure Luffy is going to be okay?" Usopp asked, holding Chopper in his arms.

"This is Luffy we're talking about." Sanji said as he took a cigarette out. "He's been doing this since he was five."

"It's a non smoking event Sanji." Usopp noted.

"Forgot."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Oi…"

"Hey you two!" Ace said, startling the two.

"Shit Ace!" Both said, making the other laugh.

"Sorry guys, and it's a kid friendly event as well. So no foul language."

The two didn't say anything as the drums started to beat, signaling the start of the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bon Clay said, adorned in his Okama style of the dancers outfit. "I would like to thank you all for attending our yearly annual and very traditional dancing contest! The history of this island and it's arts inspired this competition long before even our great grandparents were even born. Of course, back then, the best dancer was to be the embodiment of the god's messenger for that one year and on as long as he or she rises as the victor. But today! This competition is purely to show the hard work and dedication, as well as the creativity of the people of this and all other schools! Now lets begin this show and enjoy the wonders of the arts!"

Everyone cheered as Bon Clay walked off the stage, the first group going out as he did, and looked for Luffy.

* * *

"Luffy-chan?" He asked as he found Luffy among the other students in a small shack they had to use as their dressing room. The ones that were done and anxiously waiting for their turn were outside of the shack.

"Hi Bon-chan!" Luffy said as he looked at the mirror reflection.

"What are you doing?"

"Figuring out this make-up stuff."

"You're going to wear make up?"

"For tonight's dance, yeah."

"What are you wearing first. I wanna see!"

Luffy got up and spread his arms out and turned slowly for the other to see.

"Oh Luffy-chan!" Bon Clay said as he looked happily at his student. "It's so beautiful on you!"

"It's for a special person…"

"Oh?"

Luffy smiled a smile that taken back the teacher. "You've been a great teacher, Bon-chan."

"… Thank you, and you're a great student. The best I have actually."

Luffy still have the same smile as he sat back down and looked at his reflection. "Can you help me with the make up?"

"Of course…" Bon Clay said as he grabbed an empty chair and helped apply makeup. "Something going on?"

Luffy closed his eyes for the applying the makeup. "No…"

"You're a terrible liar."

"It's my idea for him to go through with it."

"Go through?"

"My brother did something stupid and now Zoro has to do something to prove himself to the organization."

Bon Clay stopped what he was doing and looked at the teen. "Luffy… You mean…"

"It's going to be my turn on stage soon Bon-chan." Luffy said.

Bon Clay sighed as he finished applying the makeup. "I don't know what's going on, but it better not be what I think it is."

Luffy smiled again. "That just depends on him."

"Clay-sensei!" A student said as he came into the room. "You have to come out for the intermediate dancers."

"Okay, I'll be there." Bon Clay said as he got up. "I hope things work out for you."

"Same."

With that, Luffy was left alone and looked at himself to see the light green and ocean blue eye shadow and silver glitter around his face in a wave-like style. He took a deep breath as he put on the big ring on his right hand, which looked onyx in the dim light.

* * *

After a couple hours of seeing dancers, it was Luffy's turn.

"Look!" Usopp said as he pointed to Chopper. "There's Luffy."

Chopper seemed happy to see the teen as he barked.

Sanji came back after smoking. "Did I miss anything?"

"You're just in time." Ace said as he had an awkward smile that was, fortunately, unnoticed by the two.

* * *

Zoro watched the stage from the tree he climbed up earlier and waited for Luffy as the said teen walked out to the stage. 'There he is…' He thought with a sigh as he aimed the gun.

' _"Zoro…"_ '

He remembered what the other said to him.

_#Flashback#_

"You should do it."

"What?"

"You should kill me."

"Luffy! Did you hit your head on the way here or something!?"

"Hear me out Zoro."

"Luffy, even if I possibly want to, I would have to not know you to kill you!"

"Zoro…" Luffy said as he placed both of his hands on the others face and leaned in close to a point that both noses almost touch.

This was unexpected to the sharkman, but stayed still.

"Zoro, listen. I know it's crazy for me to say this. But here's the plan…"

_#End of Flashback#_

Zoro sighed once more as Luffy was doing a starting stance. "I'm sorry if this doesn't work." He said as he pulled the trigger, which hit the shoulder.

* * *

Everyone gasped at the loud sound as they saw the teen stumble back a bit, close to the edge of the cliff, with right hand over his shoulder. Then he lifted his hand off his shoulder and saw a lot of red on him before leaning back, going down from the cliff's edge, hearing the screams as he did.

'It worked…' He thought as he was close to the rocks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The sound of the gun shot was heard throughout the area, which was good for no one can pinpoint the source, and everyone started to panic.

However, Zoro ran through the crowds easily like when he was a sharkman against the currents, jumped from the stage's edge, and dived down.

* * *

'You idiot! This wasn't the part of the damn plan!' He thought as he reached to the teen, seeing the dark red spot on the shoulder, only to smell nothing that resembles blood.

"Zoro!?" Luffy said, surprised that the other was falling with him.

"You baka!" He said as he saw that they were inching closer to the rocks. He held the other tightly against him as he made a mental plan of action so both don't end up dead.

He managed to change his body so that his feet were heading towards the rocks, managed a brief landing on one before hopping around until they reached the water, and fell in.

' _"Oh! Roronoa-san."_ '

Zoro remembered something about being in the water in his human form.

_#Flashback#_

"What is it?"

"Make sure you're not near any kind of water when you're in your temporary human form."

"Why?"

She giggled. "Otherwise you might be caught doing a strip show."

"Nani?!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

_#End of Flashback#_

'Damn it!' He thought as he saw that Luffy was out cold and he felt his body burning in pain. He let go of Luffy for a brief moment to take off his shoes, pants, and other two legged garments before both legs turned into his one shark tail.

Once that was done, he grabbed Luffy once more and quickly brought them up the surface.

"Luffy! Luffy!" He said as he shook the other, unresponsive for a second before he coughed out a bit of water.

He was greatly relieved to see that the other alive, but noticed that the other was shivering. 'Water is too cold.' He realized as he took the jacket off and placed it over the teen's shoulder as the said person was gripping his shirt like a lifeline. "It's okay Luffy… You did great." He said.

"Thanks for not missing."

"Shut up."

The teen giggled before having a coughing fit.

"Luffy?" He said as he felt the other's skin was warm, and not the good kind. "Damn it! You're sick!"

"I'm not!"

"Then it has to be stress then… you can get sick from that."

"But I'm not sick!" Luffy said as he coughed.

"I'll take you back home Luffy." He said as he moved the teen to his back. "You better try to get a hold of your brother when you get there. You did fall off the edge of no return."

"I'm still here…"

"Yeah… But what you did was still beyond stupid. You could've gotten killed you moron! It was bad enough not trying to actually hit you with a gun, even when I have the most horrible aiming known to man or ocean! But trying to make a dramatic exit like that! You're lucky that I don't decide to kill you myself!"

Luffy sighed as he rested his head in between the shoulder blades, the water lapping at his chin as he smelled the salt of both the water and the other's skin.

"But I'm still here because of Zoro."

The sharkman sighed. "It was by stupid luck that I was able to make it."

"I'm sorry Zoro… I just didn't want you to get in trouble."

"You're the only reason why I would willingly get into trouble."

"Why?"

"Because you mean a lot to me, Luffy. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

"You would've been okay… Zoro's strong after all."

"Not when we first met…" He said as he could clearly remember. "Shit… has it really been ten years since that storm…"

Luffy smiled, remembering that memory as well. "I thought you were the coolest person I've ever met."

"Being half shark you mean."

Luffy shook his head. "No… You're more than that to me."

"Well, you're the only one who knows me."

Luffy lifted himself up a bit to rest his chin on the other's shoulder. "True. But I still know that you're a sharkman while the other's know you as a human."

"True."

Luffy then splashed the other. "I didn't get to see you in your human form!"

"Like it makes a difference?"

"I wanna know how tall Zoro is when he's human!"

"Maybe next time when things boil down."

Luffy pouted, but held the other tighter.

* * *

They were close to the beach house, which wasn't lit.

"Probably still panicking about my 'death drop'." Luffy said.

"I'm going to get an earful from Smoker about this. "

"Well! Look on the bright side, I'm okay and you're gonna get in to the big dog's office."

"You being okay is the bright side… I'm not too sure about that last one."

"Come on, Zoro! What's the worst thing that would happen to me?"

"Don't say that so carelessly…" He murmured as they went up to the sandy bank behind the house.

Just as Luffy got up, a sound of clicking was heard, followed by a sudden roar of an engine as the bright headlights went on.

"So you're alive!" Said a man as he walked up in front of the head lights.

'Crocodile!' Zoro thought with a shocked expression.

"Who are you!?" Luffy called as he tried to shield his eyes from the bright lights to see the man better.

"I'm Sir Zero, Crocodile… You may have heard of me somewhere?"

"Oh yeah! You're the bastard that's trying to tear down my home and put in a hotel to-"

"Luffy!" Zoro stopped him before he could continue to drop everything he knows.

"My, my… if it isn't our Shark Attack." Crocodile said lightly. "So you did know this kid on a very personal level after all. And you were going to kill him tonight."

Zoro didn't say anything, his lower half still submerged in the water.

"Quite an act you pulled, Monkey-san." Crocodile continued. "It actually convinced me that you did die and that your friend here would take a top position as one of my top advisors."

He sighed. "Alas… I just happen to overhear your brother about what happened… Even threatened to take your organs out and choke you with them, Zoro…"

"Where's my brother!?" Luffy said.

"Don't worry… He's fine." Crocodile said as he snapped his fingers, making a few people come up and threw beaten bodies towards Luffy. "Along with your other friends and acquaintances."

"Ace! Sanji! Usopp! Chopper! Smoker!" Luffy cried as he went up to his brother. As he did, a gun was aimed closely to his head.

"Luffy!" Zoro called as he saw that, but also noticed that he was both helpless and defenseless where he was at.

"Now then… Shark Attack… I'll make a deal with you…" Crocodile said as he took out a cigar. "Either come with me quietly and I'll spare your friend's life, or… all of you die. What will it be?"

Zoro knew if he tried to get out now, he will expose himself to who he truly is. But he also couldn't stand seeing Luffy and the other's killed before his eyes while he couldn't do anything. He has to make this choice.

"I'll go…" He said, defeated.

"No! Zoro!" Luffy cried out, but there was more guns to his head and the other's.

"Another wise choice on your part." Crocodile said.

"On one condition…"

"If it's about not building a hotel here, forget it."

"I got something more valuable than what you may have in mind."

"Oh? What have you been holding out?"

He swam up to the sandy bank.

"ZORO! NO!" Luffy cried out as the barrel jammed to his head, as a warning.

Zoro climbed out of the water, exposing his light green shark tail.

"The hell?" Some woman said.

"This has to be a joke!" Said another.

"If you don't believe what you see, then come take a close look!" Zoro said.

Crocodile mentioned one of the men to go up to examine the sharkman, all guns pointed to the said green haired man.

The man was strongly built and has a shavened head and dark tanned skin. He bent down and was going to touch the back fin when the teen protested.

"Don't touch him!" Luffy cried, only to receive the butt of the gun hitting his head, knocking him out.

"Luffy!" He cried as he was going to rush to the teen, only to feel his tail being grabbed by rough hands that had the scent stained by blood. He struggled, only to further prove that the tail wasn't a costume trick.

"It's the real thing!" The man said as he lifted Zoro up by the end of the tail, like a prized caught of the day.

"Put me down you asshole!" Zoro said when he heard laugher from Crocodile.

"So you can turn to a human then?"

"No…" He said, not wanting Robin to get involved. "I found some weird sea moss and had it for a snack one day and sprout legs." He lied.

"I see…" Crocodile said as he went up closer. "Are there… Any more… out there?"

Zoro knew that question would come up. "Maybe… I wouldn't know… As far as I'm concerned I'm the last of my kind."

"Pity…" Crocodile said as he lit his cigar. "What's your condition?"

"It's more like conditions."

"And?"

"You leave Luffy, his friends and family alone, don't kill them, and don't build a hotel on this island ever!"

Crocodile sighed. "Those are heavy conditions you're asking of me."

"With me around, you'll be making more money than any hotel or drug deal."

Crocodile looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's true that most of my sea ferrying clients have a fantasy of your kind… mostly the female versions…"

Zoro remained quiet as the other stared him down from his upside down presentation.

"Then again… you are built quite well…" He said as he grazed his golden hook from the waist down to the abs. "I'm sure a rare specimen such as yourself would make a fine price."

"If you kill Luffy or anyone he knows, say goodbye to your new cash cow. I will gladly take my life if I know, even for a second, that he has been harmed."

Crocodile sighed. "If I let them live they will try to find you."

"You were barely caught tonight…"

"Indeed." The man exhaled some smoke before turning. "We'll leave immediately, no one gets hurt or killed, and we will be just a memory."

With that, everyone put their guns away and started to walk to their cars, the man carrying the sharkman to a van, which looked like a torture chamber on wheels from the inside.

Zoro got a glimpse of Luffy for one last time and saw the trails where the tears fell. 'I'm sorry Luffy…' He thought as he was thrown in and was enveloped in darkness, hearing Crocodile curse the man for throwing him before feeling the vehicle roar with life.

For the first time, he felt water go down his face and knew what it was, but remained silent throughout the dark, bumpy ride.

* * *

I've got one thing to say: Please don't kill me.


	17. Chapter 17

(runs to the door, slams up against it, and the door falls)

Chopper: Are you okay?!

Yeah, just rushed here to get the new chapters up. Any reviews?

Chopper: Yeah, lots, but the end of the month is tomorrow.

I have school that day, so I have to do this today.

Chopper: Oh, okay! (grabs the first one) From Supercherryninja

Oh! New one! I'm not dead! As you can see. And I come with these chapters and many others for the fics. (points to oversized bag to prove it)

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kira-chan

Don't cry! (sends in tissues) Gomen!

Chopper: (grabs another) From ZO-zoro-Ro

New one! Thanks!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Abhorsen228

New one! (looks guilty) I can't guarantee that…

Chopper: (grabs two) From Soge-san:

Okay! From chapter 14... (giggles) You had a great random dream then. And from 16... There you go! There's an idea for a fic. I don't mind that it's based off this fic, but that's just me. And thanks.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Tori-san

…Gomen…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Tsume-san

Well, I would ask, but he's not here at the moment. He's back at the other studio waiting for me to post up the chapters that he's co-hosting for. But I think he completely forgotten it.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Urnaywey

New one! Well, here is the other chapters. At least up to ten to twenty but it's better than nothing.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Dream-san

The wait is over!

Chopper: From Saiyoru-chan

It has been awhile... (blushes) No, no… I'm not a master of anything like that.

Chopper: (grabs a few) From Mimi-chan

Yay! Okay from chapter 12... I warned you didn't I? Chapter 13... Yep. 14... I try. 15... You should know by now. And 16... I know… gomen…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kami-san

Oh, thanks. (looks around) Looks like he isn't here.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Ookami-san

Thank you and the wait is over.

Chopper: (grabs another) From PaperBagGhost

New one! Thank you!

Chopper: (grabs another) From Gecko-san

I'm not GOD! But thanks anyway.

Chopper: (grabs another) From FastlyFadingIntoDarkness

New one! …Here's the new chapters. Please don't kill me.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Gino-Esoj

New one! (depressed) Gomen…

Chopper: (grabs another) From Kirai-Ninja

New one! The wait is over… for now.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Mizuki hikari

New one! Will do.

Chopper: (grabs another) From Myrrhmaid

Have you reviewed before? Anyway... That's where I got the inspiration from for the island, and I sometimes do if I seen the movie so many times. And thank you.

Chopper: (grabs last one) From Hmob1994

New one! (hears something being placed beside her and looks to see a plate of cookies) … (looks around to see no one there) Thanks! (grabs a cookie and shares with Chopper) Want one?

Chopper: Thank you! (takes one)

Well! That's all the reviews we have on Reviewer's Reply, and now for the longly anticipated chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

The next morning, Luffy was in the secret spot, eyes red with continuous crying and curled up as he stared at the water, hoping that the night was a horrible nightmare. But the bump on his head was a painful reminder that the night was real, and that his friend was gone with the people that nearly destroyed his home. But he would rather find a new place to live than to lose something so much more precious to him.

He blamed his brother for making it so much worse and left the beach house with that. He didn't want to go near Sanji or Usopp, not even Smoker who didn't say anything to stop him or to try to talk to him about how he was feeling. Chopper was at the vet's office getting checked on.

The night's events continued to play on his mind as he remembered the look the other had on his face. The hopeless, vulnerable, and pressured look the other had when he revealed himself to save him and the others. No one had the right to touch the man! Zoro was his! He choked whenever he thought that.

In a way, Zoro was his, always has been since the day they first met. Zoro was his friend, the very first before he met Usopp and Sanji, his only secret that he proudly keeps when some other secrets aren't worth keeping, the one he can trust his opinion to, to keep his secrets to, and the only one he cared for more than anyone else he'd ever met. He can talk and hug anyone, but he can do more with Zoro since anyone can take him away if they ever saw him. It was selfish, but, if anything, he wanted to be selfish with this one and only thing.

The memories of when he was with the sharkman since the day he found him flooded in his mind like the storm that given him that one gift. He gripped his head, afraid it would explode and he would lose all those memories.

"**ZORO!!**" He screamed as fresh tears came down from his tightly closed, agonized eyes. That's when he heard a splash, he immediately looked up, only to see a girl.

"Hi." She said, but he didn't respond. "I'm Nami, I know where that baka friend of yours is going."

"You… know Zoro?"

She nodded as she crawled up to the sandy bank, her orange tail glittered in the exposing light. "He helped me out a while back, and I have to say you're an interesting human to hold a secret that big."

Luffy put his hands down as he stared at the mermaid. "I'm Luffy."

"Hi Luffy. It's great to finally meet you."

"You said you know where Zoro is."

She nodded. "I know which ship he was forced into, and luckily, the sea witch knows the man who owns the ship yard. So you'll be able to know where the ship will be docked. But after that, once they get onto land, you'll be on your own."

"That's fine! As long as there's still a chance to get Zoro back, I'll do just about anything."

"You're going to need help."

"Like what?"

"Well… your family and friends for one thing."

Luffy didn't seem to sure about that.

"I heard what happened, but you can't blame your brother on that alone. I saw him just briefly, and I know he feels just awful about it."

"If I told them who Zoro really is… He's no longer my secret."

"I know… But he'll still be yours in some way. No one knows about this cove, right? I don't come by here often. And I bet he won't let anyone get close to him like you would. If they want to talk to him and he's not in the mood to, he can just swim away."

Luffy seemed to think about those possibilities.

"I've seen the two of you before." She said in an older sisterly fashion. "You two have a certain bond that only you two can share. And no one can take that as long as you two believe in each other."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Nami."

She nodded as she flicked the tip of his nose. "Now, go tell them about Zoro and head to Dock 08. Then ask for the owner and mention Robin."

"Robin?"

"That's the name of the sea witch that Zoro visits now and then."

"She help Zoro be human then?"

"You could say that."

"So she's one of the good guys."

"As far as you're concerned, yes."

He smiled even more. "Okay! Dock 08, ask for the owner and mention Robin, got it!"

"And don't forget to tell your family and friends about Zoro, they're a part of it now."

He nodded as he ran out of the secret cove, feeling fired up with determination to finding his kidnapped friend.

***

By the time he got to the beach house, he practically kicked the door out of its hinges and saw that everyone was in the living room, staring at him like he was crazy… ier.

"Luffy!? What the hell!?" Ace said as he looked at the door he was going to fix now.

"Someone saw Zoro and where he may be going."

Everyone stared at him, expecting to say something.

"We have to go to Dock 08 and ask for the owner, I'll tell you guys about Zoro on the way."

"The secret friend?" Usopp said.

"Since I was seven." He said as everyone went into Smoker's rental and he told everyone everything. By the time they reached the docks, the car was dead silent.

"So…" Sanji said. "Let me get this straight. This Zoro guy you've mentioned all this time, is a mermaid of some kind?"

"He's a sharkman, which is like a merman, but with a shark's tail."

"And, you've kept this a secret since the very first day…" Ace said, hardly believing what he was hearing. "And yet you couldn't keep the secret of me sleeping on the job?"

"They didn't know about you having a rare condition that allows you to sleep suddenly."

"And he was able to become human with the help from some sea witch, who is a good person?" Smoker said, hardly believing any of it.

"That's why he has to do the job at night, because he was afraid he would run into me and it's just easier for him to do so at night. That way no one can see him when his time's up and has to get back to his real form."

"And the whole thing of you dying was a set up to make sure no one knows about the two of you being friends?" Usopp said.

"Yep, it was risky, and the falling off the cliff was my idea."

"You have any idea how much of my life was lost when I saw you do that!?" Ace said.

"I can guess."

"Well, we're here." Smoker said. "What now?"

"Find the owner of Dock 08 and ask him about Robin."

***

They got out and headed to the location, which was busy with activity with people building ships or making blueprints for larger ones.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Said a worker.

"We're looking for the owner of this dock." Smoker said.

"Oh, that would be Franky-san." The worker said as he called out the name. "Some guys are here to see you!"

"Eh? What do they want?"

"Just some questions!" Luffy called.

"If it's about ships, anyone here can help you out."

"I want to know a certain ship called Robin." Luffy said, proud that he managed to be creative with the name.

The man looked at them and walked out. "I'll handle this one."

"Okay sir." The worker said as he ran back to work.

Franky, a muscular guy with thin legs, hair a light blue color in a backward wave that would give Elvis a drive for his money, and has baby blue eyes to go with it. "What about Robin?"

"A dear friend of mine was kidnapped last night, a source told me you may know the people who took him."

Franky looked back to see that the workers were fully dedicated to working that they didn't even glance their way. "Follow me." He said as they went a few feet away from earshot. "I didn't see your friend, but I did see a tank of some form being carried onto an unnamed ship. Bad luck that is. But the guys were very shady, and it did sound like there was a body in there."

"And you didn't stop them?" Sanji asked.

"The man promised that he would send my company into flames and send me hell if I said anything, but this is different. And how did you know about her anyway?"

"Someone very similar to her, and my friend has seen her for help to get around on land for some time."

"Oh! I know him. She told me about him."

"So you'll help?"

"Well, I know where they're heading, but their ship must be a day ahead, maybe more. It's a pretty fast ship for being so bulky."

"Where?"

"They're heading to a trading island that has is nothing but city. Hardly any resources to supply the people and relies heavily on trades."

"Why would they go there?" Usopp said.

"Money." Smoker said. "If I know Crocodile as well as I do for so many years, he'll make a black market item out of Zoro to the highest bidder to the very rich. And there's no place better than that island. The breeding ground of underhanded works going on."

"No doubt about that." Franky said. "And I've been there myself once… And that was fifteen years ago."

"What's the fastest ship you could lend us?" Luffy asked.

"You're not seriously going there are you?" Usopp asked.

"Zoro is my best friend! I won't let anyone have him as long as I have anything to say about it!"

The group looked a bit surprised as Franky laughed.

"You and me both! I would never let anyone take my baby."

"What's so special about a boat?" Usopp asked.

"Robin is a mermaid you dumbass." Sanji said.

"I know the perfect ship, but you're also going to need some help from me. Because only I can ride her."

"That's too much info." Usopp said.

"He was talking about the ship you moron."

"How the hell am I suppose to know if he's talking about his girlfriend or his ship if he keeps saying 'her' or 'she' all the time!"

"Don't ask me! Shipmen have always referred to their ships as a female for as long as history is written!"

"Calm down you two, you're making a scene." Ace said.

"Can we set out now?" Luffy asked

"This Zoro must be very important to you to just jump in like this." Franky said.

"I jumped a cliff yesterday, so yeah I do jump before I look. But because I jump, I'm able to do something than just stand there and let things get worse."

"Yosha!" Franky said. "Ready when you are!"

"Ready!"

"Oi! Don't we have a say in this?" Sanji asked.

"You guys are coming too!"

"Eh?!" Everyone said.

"I can't do this alone, and all of you know Zoro now, and I can't let anyone else know about him."

"You're not making a lot of sense…" Smoker said.

"Welcome to our world." Said the other three as Franky made a speedy announcement and got the ship ready.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Usopp said. "How the hell are we going to find this guy?"

"I may be of some assistance."

The guys looked to see Robin, wearing a beautiful black sundress, making Sanji act on impulse.

"My, my… what is a beautiful woman such as you in such a place?"

"Hey Babe!" Franky said as he kissed her forehead. "You better not be hitting on her, Kid."

"Be nice, Franky-kun." She said with a smile.

"You know us guys when we love a woman."

"I know, and I'm glad you show how much you care every time." She said as she looked to see Luffy. "You must be the young man Zoro mentions so highly of."

"He mentioned about me?"

"Not by name, but he surely has talked about you. It was quite interesting to hear him so passionate about you."

Luffy slightly blushed, but he laughed it off. "Looks like we're not at all different."

She smiled as she walked up to him. "He thought of the world of you. And for that I'm willing to help as much as I can for that reason alone."

"Thanks…" Luffy said as he felt some weight off of his shoulders from her motherly aura.

"We're ready to head out!" Franky said.

"Okay Dear!" She said with an amused smile as she was let on first, then everyone else got on.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Usopp said.

"When don't you?" Sanji asked when he saw something small and furry run up the dock and jumped on board. "Chopper?"

"Chopper!? You found us?!" Usopp said as Chopper jumped on him and licked him. "Oh! I missed you too!"

"We got a dog, that's usually good." Smoker said.

"When will we get to the island Franky?" Luffy asked.

"No more than two days. We'll be behind them by a few hours, but I doubt he will be sold by then."

Luffy nodded, but didn't feel assured as he went to the front of the boat and sat there, like a statue overlooking the horizon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Zoro wasn't sure what happened after he was forcefully taken away from Luffy. All he knew was that he was in the back of the van first, and it was an unpleasant ride as he was always bumping into something in the dark. Then there was a quick stop, no doubt to steal something for him to be in. They even filled the tub with salt water, since his tail was starting to show signs of drying out.

And he was once in the dark of the tub, that was making him claustrophobic, as he could faintly hear voices, no doubt Crocodile threatening someone to get him on without trying to mention what he was. This was followed with more sudden movements that made the whole transportation experience worse.

And for a long time, he didn't know what was going on before he felt them move him, then the lid opened before they dumped him into a tank.

"Well now, I bet that felt better than that tight space."

He didn't answer as he stayed at the bottom of the tank, drowning any sounds that they were making in attempt to get his attention.

He noticed that this tank was really cold and the floor and walls were hard and even colder, but he wouldn't complain for the life of him. Unlike a real shark, he wasn't cold blooded, but he would like the water warmed up. But he would just admit his weakness to the people who will sell him off somewhere. He didn't know where and by whom, but one thing he did know… He was being drawn away from Luffy. He feared that Luffy would be the one leaving him behind, but now it's entirely reversed. He didn't like it one bit. But he did this to keep Luffy and those who he cares for safe.

He knows he's in on the top of the list, but it was his decision to be in this predicament, and he was going to see through it. But that thought alone didn't make it any less hard on the reality of his situation.

***

For hours he didn't try to go to the surface of the tank, he stayed on the cold ground and be surrounded by cold water as he could feel that he was on a ship by the way it rocked. He hasn't eaten, but he wasn't going to ask for anything. And the longer he noticed these changes of his decisive consequence, the more he was starting to feel homesick.

He didn't know how long he had been in the tank, but he saw food sinking in front of him, something that looked like raw meat, the blood was present as it disperse to nothing. He doesn't eat things that normal sharks would go crazy for, and he was disgusted by the sight of it. He managed to throw it back up and out of the tank and was left to broad over alone.

He wondered what Luffy was doing at the moment and hoping that he wasn't planning on trying to find him. Not like it was possible with Crocodile calling the shots. He wondered if Luffy felt lonely and sad after what happened, which was a guaranteed possibility. And if Luffy was wondering the same things about him.

He missed the young man so much so, that he was starting to wonder if this was really worth this settle hell he put himself in. He missed hearing the other's voice, so cheerful and with so much life that it made his life worth living if he could just see the smile that occupied the voice and attitude.

His feelings for the other did grow while they were growing up, but now it was just plain torturing him ruthlessly. The smile, the voice, the cheerfulness, the warmth, and most of all being the only one to do anything but nothing at the same time with the one he cared for. He can hold him and talk to him, but he couldn't touch him or kiss him. And now he will never be able to do even that now.

***

By the time he felt the ship stop, he waited until they put another lid over the tank he was in and felt it being moved. He was in complete darkness, so he didn't see where he was or where on earth they were taking him. He couldn't even hear anything for the life of him. He was in the dark and it wasn't silent, but he didn't hear anything that could help him either.

He knew that they were continuing moving towards somewhere, with some sudden stops and turns made him a bit nauseous.

By the time they stopped for the hundredth time, he felt the tank being moved again and he was starting to wonder what the hell was going out in the world that he was placed in. A part was curious, but the dominating part of him didn't want that lid to open, and that he was content of being in the dark.

But as the lid went up, he saw distorted and shadowed faces in the water's surface. He could hear the distorted voices, no doubt talking about him and whatever fate that the planned to have of him. He stayed on the floor of the tank as he glared threatenly, like the shark that he was known to be. Then the faces disappeared, but he was wary of what they were going to do with him.

That's when he felt the tank being tilted and he wasn't sure what was going on until he was dumped to yet another, larger tank. But this tank was all glass, making him a display to anyone looking at him. He saw that there was nothing for him to hide in. He was basically in a glass bubble filled with the salt water as the glass lid was closed and locked.

***

He looked around the transparent area and saw that beyond the glass, there was a stadium-like room surrounding the bubble. For now it was empty of any life, but he knew that, and very soon, he will be viewed by many people, all wanting to get their hands on him.

He saw that food was thrown into the glass bubble tank, and again it was raw meat that was suppose to drive a normal shark crazy with excitement, but he wasn't going to have any of that. When he didn't eat the meat, they threw fish. Now that he could eat, if it didn't look like it was dead for a week. Then they threw fruits and vegetables. He grabbed an apple and just munched on it as the bottom of the tank opened up and got rid of the uneaten food. And once he was done, the lights surrounding the tank turned off and he could see that a curtain was placed around the tank.

"Looks like I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He said to himself as he looked for any place to rest, but found that the only option he has is to just float like a dead fish. "At least have something ready for me to sleep on!" He shouted, but knew well enough that they couldn't hear him, nor were they around to hear him complain.

He just leaned back in the middle of the tank and made the most of his sleeping arrangement by that. But after a couple hours of sleep, he dreamt about Luffy and had to wake up. He could feel his eyes acting up, but since he was in water, no one could tell that he was crying. 'Luffy… I hope everything is okay where you are…' He thought as he started feeling sick again as he tried to get back to sleep once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"We're here Bros!" Franky called.

Luffy woke up from the front of the ship and saw that they were closing in on the docks of the busy city. He looked for any unmarked ships, but couldn't find it in the traffic of other ships, great and small, and the numerous seagulls fighting for the fish.

"What a mess…" Sanji said as he and the others got up.

"Welcome to Trader's Island…" Franky said as he found a dock space for vistors and everyone helped him tie the ship down.

"Where should we go?" Luffy asked as he saw the chaos of the place. "There's no way Crocodile can move Zoro in this place."

"Unless he got himself a tank that no one can see into, or him out of." Smoker said. "That's just like him. Hiding anything that can get him big bucks quick. It's only safe for him and has less of a chance of being stolen."

"In other words, if anyone would know about Zoro they would also try to take him?" Ace said.

"Then we will be on a wild goose chase." Usopp said with a sigh. "But we don't know where to look first. And if this guy is as slick as Smoker-san says he is how are we going to find him?"

"Someone around here has to at least seen Crocodile. If we know where Crocodile is then we can find Zoro." Luffy said.

"It's not going to be that easy." Smoker said. "A lot of these folks lie."

"Not unless it's a woman." Robin said with a mischievious and mysterious smile.

"You just be careful, Babe."

"I know, Franky dear." She said as she flipped her straight, black-blue hair as she went up ahead, causing the closest men in the area to stare and do cat calls.

"I can't believe she's your girlfriend." Sanji said as he had to bite his lip to keep himself from blowing their cover.

"I can't believe it either, but I guess she saw something in me that she liked." Franky said with a proud smile.

Luffy waited as he watched Robin ask a group of men that came up to her. Her tactic was working, but he was worried about what Zoro is going through at this point. But he has to keep a positive mind.

That's when Robin moved her hair behind her left ear.

"Okay, time for me to make my move." Franky said.

"Huh?" Some chorused.

"We have our couple signals." He simply said as he got an angry face on and stomped towards the group of men and started to raise hell.

"Time to go." Luffy said as he started to move.

"Huh?" The group chorused again as Franky was done with the men surrounding Robin, who remained calm and mysterious.

"What did you find out love?" Franky asked quietly.

"Some of the men said that they have seen Crocodile just a few hours of the morning. We are five hours behind."

"Okay."

"Will we still get to Zoro in time?" Luffy asked.

"It's still pretty early." Franky said. "And they would usually do the bidding around afternoon. But since this is Zoro, they would have to wait until midnight to showcase in one of the arenas here."

"Arenas?" Ace asked.

"There's five in total, and all of them are where the rich as hell go."

"How do we know which one to go to?" Luffy asked.

"I got a lead from one of the men saying that Crocodile sent a van to the east from the dock." Robin said.

"Okay, so we have to figure out if there are any arenas at the east." Smoker said.

***

They walked to the east of the dock and Robin used her mysterious charm to get information, and as backup either Sanji, Franky, or Smoker will get the tougher guys to spill.

While they were doing that, Luffy did his own search, while not wandering away from the group with Usopp, Chopper, and Ace to make sure.

"Excuse me Miss?" He asked a woman in her mid twenties, chopping fish that she obviously just bought. "Did you happen to see a van about five hours ago?"

"That early in the morning?" She asked. "Why?"

"Someone stole something very important to me, and I have to get it back before it's taken away by someone else."

"Must be important if you're going through so much trouble. But I'm afraid I can't help you. I was out by that time."

"Well, have you seen a man then?"

"Be specific kid."

"He's really tall, about in his forties, has a scar across his face. And has a hook where his right hand should be."

"You're talking about Crocodile, right?"

"You know him?" Usopp asked.

"Everyone knows him. He's a damn good businessman here."

"He's also a theif." Luffy said bitterly.

"Everyone here is a thief of some form."

"Does that include kidnapping?"

"Depends what he kidnapped. Other than that, I can't help you."

"He's my best friend for ten years. He's strong and kind, but even he can't handle something like this if he's left without a choice."

"I'm sorry kid." She said in a whisper. "I can't talk about this anymore. But I'll let you know this, everyone gets kidnapped, even in this city. I'm sorry that your best friend is kidnapped by that guy, but as far as I know he pretty much runs this place."

"Do you at least know which arena he goes to most of the time?"

"If I knew that, I'm good as dead." She said as she looked to see some of the locals whispering to each other. "Just leave and forget about him kid. It's better off if you do."

"But-" Luffy said as Ace held him back.

"We're wasting time Luffy." He said as he guided his brother away from the fish stand. "We'll find him Luffy."

Luffy nodded, but now he was starting to doubt a little about it. 'Where are you Zoro?' He thought as his chest was starting to hurt a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Zoro didn't have a fitful night's sleep, if it was nighttime when he arrived here.

He kept thinking about the night that Luffy danced how it seemed sharp, like a shark when it strikes.

He really missed seeing the dances, and that dance was the first time he got to see it at that angle.

At that time, he hoped he got things settled, Crocodile will be locked up, and he will be able to really hold Luffy as a human being. But that was the kind of thinking Luffy would've thought up, and for that reason he was okay with, but it didn't help him in the situation he was in right now.

He didn't know when they were going to show him, or what he was supposed to do when they do. He could look threatening, so that it would be intimidating to buy him. He could swim around like a moron, but that would increase the chance of being bought. Maybe he could play the part of a human in a disguise to fool customers to think they're seeing a merman, or sharkman rather. So he was left with two options, act like a disguised human, or look too dangerous to buy. But for some reason he felt that acting like a human was going to be a huge no.

And, of course, at that moment he saw light from above him and saw a net go down on him. He tried to find a way to swim away, but found out that the net practically covered the area as a group of divers pushed it farther down on him, trapping him.

Soon a few were on top of him as another few got a hold of his tail and strapped something round his waist. He struggled and fought them off, but soon he heard a loud click and the divers were off of him. Then the net was off of him, getting some of the heavy weight off of him, and tried to swim up to get the divers or anyone who did that idea. But a tug on his waist stopped him and he looked down to see that there was some metal belt attached to a chain that went to the bottom of the tank. He tried to take the chain out of the chain out or break it, but soon found that the metal was steel and, therefore, impossible to get it out or break.

"Are you comfortable? Shark attack?"

He looked up to see that there was some underwater speaker with Crocodile's voice coming through. Of course, he didn't say anything as his response.

"It's just for precaution. We don't want you to start bashing against the walls or try to do anything funny."

He looked away from the speakers and just went down to the bottom of the tank, which the jets went on suddenly, forcing him away from the bottom of the tank.

"I'm sorry… we can't have you not visible for tonight's showing. You're the main attraction after all."

"Go rot in hell!" He shouted as the speakers were going up back towards the surface.

He hated this! He hated being here. He hated being treated like this. But what he hated the most is whether or not Luffy really is okay.

For all he knows Luffy could've died from blood going into the brain when he got hit like that. His family and friends might've been beaten to death. He hated not knowing what happened after he agreed to come with them.

He could only pull on the chains to keep his mind off of anything, only resulting to make his hands bleed from the continuous effort.

He hated being weak! This is why he was unable to protect the one he cared for! He was still no different from the child when he was found beached by the same person, who carried him to the cove without anyone noticing or being suspitious. He was still weak!

He didn't let up on his efforts, even when his hands were being strained and bruised from the effort he put in. He made himself feel numb to the obvious pain when he suddenly felt a little tired and slow.

He noticed then that the water was different and he tried to not 'breathe' anymore of it, but some of it was already was already in his system, and the labor just helped it along as he drifted off to a seditated sleep.

***

"That was close." Said a man as he watched his assistant take out a vile from a machine that was attached to the tank.

"It is." Crocodile said.

"It's not the first time some of our attractions get so reckless that they start decreasing in value. So I have come up with this idea to calm them down without them realizing until it's too late."

"It's quite a handy thing to have."

"Yes, it would be bad to have such a rare specimen like this, only to have it so damaged that it's… you know."

"Yes."

"How do you come across such a rarity?"

"I like to keep my sources to myself."

"Oh Crocodile! You cad!"

"Just make sure only the very rich come through those doors."

"Nothing less."

"Good…"

"Why are you such on edge, Sir Crocodile?"

He chuckled. "Maybe I just have a feeling that, someone would try to make sure to ruin this auction."

"Someone? As if they can possess such a rarity. Unless…" The man said before seeing the death hook near his throat.

"You better keep this to yourself, if you want to live to see tonight."

"Understood…" The man said as the hook was away from his throat and both left the tank alone, containing an unconscious sharkman.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The clock tower chimed three in the afternoon.

"Just nine more hours…" Smoker said.

"You think they're doing the auction now?" Ace asked.

"Only the lesser ones." Smoker explained. "Only the rich can auction at six, even then it ranges from different forms of rarity. No doubt he will be kept for the last showing, which can range from eight to midnight, depending how much items they get sold."

Luffy was tired of walking, felt hungry, and was tired of seeing anyone that wasn't Zoro. But he had to keep trying, have to find him before he lost him for good.

"Do any of the arenas have some kind of tank for specific showings?"

"I've told you this an hour ago, Usopp." Smoker said. "There are only three such arenas, but that still doesn't narrow down which one."

"What about the 'buyers'?" Robin said. "You said yourself that Crocodile is a businessman. Don't you think that he would only want the very rich come?"

"That's still difficult to find. Anyone's luck can change within an hour or two."

Luffy got up suddenly. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Then go! You don't need to announce it!" Sanji said as Luffy ran off. "Jeeze… you think he can hold it in a bit."

"Maybe he has." Ace said. "He hasn't even complained about food."

"Oi, Bros…" Franky said as he pointed to a sign. "The bathroom is just over there."

Everyone looked to see that there was indeed a sign mentioning the location of the bathroom, and within sight range of where the young man once sat.

"Damn brat pulled a fast one." Smoker said.

"You don't think he's going to sneak into those three arenas to find out which one, do you?" Robin said calmly, as if knowing what was going to happen.

'Aw! Crap!' Every guy thought as they looked at Chopper, who had been sleeping since they stopped at the bistro.

***

With Luffy, he ran to the first arena, looked for a way in, and found out that his only way is be close to the shadows and go up to the roof. He climbed up the wall, got onto the roof, found the door that led inside, and started to look around.

He found a covered tank, and he saw some guys throwing food into it. He waited until they left, saw that he needed the key to get in, but can also hear that his friend was not in there when he heard the sounds of splashing and visualized the meat being shredded more. But he went down to have a cautious peek, and confirmed that those were just normal sharks in the tank and moved on.

---

He found the next one, did the same as the first, making his fingers bleed a bit, but he checked the tank, and there was something glowing in it, but definitely not what he was looking for.

'That leads to that last one!' He thought with an accomplished smile.

As he ran there, he passed the group, who were just baffled at how he got in as Chopper was barking for their attention.

***

The crowd was getting heavier and a lot more colorful as the rich were coming out from hiding, and they were heading to the arenas.

When Luffy went to the last arena with a water tank, he saw that it was not only heavily guarded, but guarded by the men and women he saw back on the island.

'Damn it!' He thought as he looked around for any possible way to get in.

He saw that each individual was being searched thoroughly. He had to look rich to get in, but he doesn't have the money to make him look that fancy.

"Would you mind!?"

He looked to see a woman with a lot of ruffles that make her look like a pin cushion as she was whacking away at men who were helping her off the carriage.

"I will not be helped by men! I can get off of this myself!"

That's when an idea popped up. He made sure no one was looking, especially the woman, before taking a chance and dived under the ruffles and covered himself. Now the tricky part was to follow the woman's strides so that he wouldn't be exposed or noticed. He was surprised how thin and small the woman's frame was for such a tall individual, but all this ruffles make her look much fuller. But he wasn't going to complain about it as he was sure they were close to the check point, which the woman was causing a scene about being checked, even threatened to leave, which was a no-no in his opinion.

"And what is the matter here?"

He recognized Crocodile's voice.

"This pervert wanted to check me down, and I would not have a woman do that either!"

"Forgive their rudeness, you may come in."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" The woman said as she went through, making him hurry up with scuffling with her strides.

'Please don't notice… please don't notice.' He thought as he was sure they were away from the checkpoint and he carefully got out of the woman's ruffled skirt, and found himself in the mess of other skirts and dress pants.

Thankfully the rich were taught to keep their heads up, otherwise he would be in trouble as he managed to get away from the mass and got up against a wall, which was close to a closet.

He went in and hid in among the coats, which he found one for himself and walked out, which no one noticed the difference.

He walked around until he saw one of the men that seemed to work in this building go through a door, and he quickly headed there to stop the door from closing all the way and slipped in.

***

With that, he stayed along the shadows and watched as the workers were working with the lights and fiddled with some machines. He saw some stairs that led up to a catwalk and went that way.

When he got to the top, he saw the covered tank and had a feeling that this was the right tank. He went up to it, saw that the lid needed a key.

'Where the hell can I find a key?' He thought as he saw a guy coming his way and had to hide in the shadows.

He waited as the man opened the lid, looked in, and chuckled. "Still knocked out. This guy will be easy to sell, after the bloodshed is over with those morons."

He didn't like this guy, nor was he going to wait long as he snuck up and delivered a good punch as he knocked the guy out cold. "I'll take this." He whispered as he looked through the open lid. The salt smell was awful to him, as he strained his eyes to see the figure there. "Zoro!" He whispered loudly as he tried to open the glass lid, only to feel a hand on his shoudler.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Crocodile said.

'Crap!'

* * *

Before anyone gets on my case. I know it's another cliffhanger! I'm sorry for those who hate it with a passion, but that's how I'm going to end this chapter and hope for having more chapters by the holidays soon! But right now I got to study for an exam coming up and a project to complete. So you just have to deal with this ending until I can get more up by the holidays.

Now that I made that as clear as possible, I hope everyone enjoyed this and hope to see you soon. Jaa ne!

Chopper: See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Chopper: You're alive!

I am, sorry for the long wait.

Chopper: (hugs) I was worried that you wouldn't come back!

(hugs back) Oh Chopper!

Chopper: Oh! You got some reviews!

Okay! Let me have it.

Chopper: (grabs the first one) From Tori-san...

Took a long time, but I got it, and I looked it over a few times, so hopefully there won't be too much errors.

Chopper: (grabs another) Kira-chan...

Here it is! Finally!

Chopper: (grabs another) Sogue-san:...

17) Thanks… That was a crazy day for me. Sorry it took so long. 21) Yeah I know.

Chopper: (grabs another) Iryann-san...

Sorry it took this long.

Chopper: (grabs another) Mimi-chan...

17) I know, but each knew Zoro in someway, and it was Luffy. 18) You'll get to find out now, after so long. 19) A fearful shop woman. 20) Yeah… But he has the sneaky skills. 21) Here it is!

Chopper: (grabs another) Kirai-san...

Here it is after a long wait.

Chopper: (grabs another) Hanabi-san...

I know… sorry for the long wait and leaving it like that. I just couldn't find the right time to just sit down and relax to do this. Like right now.

Chopper: (grabs another) Saiyoru-san...

Sorry it took so long, but hopefully this will still live up to it's reputation.

Chopper: (grabs another) Gecko-san...

I'm not a god! -blush-

Chopper: (grabs another) Hmob-san...

Luffy-Angel: (crashes in) Itte…

Hm? Who are you?

L-A: I'm sent here to deliver you these truffles to you and candyfloss to Choppa!

Oh, thank you.

Zoro-Devil: (crashes in) Oh, I see you're not as crazy as you appear.

Eh? Because I'm a yoai fangirl? I'm pretty calm, except when I'm a bit stressed and have sugar.

L-A – We better get back. See ya!

See ya.

Z-D: I'm going to take a nap once we get back.

That was interesting…

Chopper: (grabs the last one) Mantineus...

Sorry for the long wait and hopefully his is worth the wait.

Chopper: (enjoying his candyfloss)

That's all we have for today. I haven't got the other chapters for the other fics done yet, but I think I'm done with this fic, except the epilouge. So expect that either tonight or tomorrow. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21

Luffy was so close to getting his friend, but now the man who took him now was keeping him from going any further unless he wants to die by the golden hook the man seems to have ready.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that… And by the look of your hands you were searching the other two auction houses before this one. I'm impressed, but unfortunately your efforts are in vain." He bent down and held the hook to the teen's throat. "You see… Much as I would like to kill you right now, I did keep my word to sparing you and the other's lives to the man that's in that tank right now. Do you know why I'm not going to back out on my word?"

Luffy was afraid to ask with a tip of the hook at his throat.

"Because after he gets sold, he will be even more out of your reach and possibly loose him entirely. You see… even if the item is stolen, once it gets sold, there's a proof of sale and even if you do find him again, I can assure you, you will be fined with theft and loose him again and again." He heard the people putting up their bids for the lesser items and smiled. "And these people are not going to make your life easier because they have money while you on the other hand have to sneak around like a little rat and take and take."

Luffy heard the tapping sound of an item being sold and feared for his friend.

"Do you still believe you can get him out? Even if you managed to overcome me, there's still the chain that I placed around his waist for precaution, knocked out from further damage to himself, and if I remember correctly, you can't swim to save your life. You would have to wake him up to do that." He then looked like he came up with a great idea. "You know… I could make this easier on you."

Luffy looked at the man from the corner of his eye.

"When your friend gets sold, I'll throw you in for free, be the caretaker for him while the owner enjoys however he pleases, but that would mean you would have to know your place and step down when your master says so. What do you say to that?"

Luffy did think about it but he didn't see anything good come out of it except that he will have Zoro near him, but he didn't like the idea of sharing him with someone who doesn't know a thing about him. He heard another tap of an item being sold.

"Only five items left… You better be quick." Crocodile teased as he watched the young man mentally struggle with the decision. "Would you join your friend after he gave you a chance to live out your life, or will you leave peacefully knowing that you just left him to be cared for by someone else?"

Luffy didn't like how this guy was messing with his mind as he hoped for a better option.

As if his prayers were answered, Chopper came up and bit the man's leg, allowing him to move the man's arm away and shove him to his side, which resulted in the man falling down the short flight of stairs.

"Thanks Chopper." He said as the puppy looked at the collapsed man on the ground, waiting for the man to get up for him to get again. He wasted no time as he heard another tap of an item being sold and opened the lid and looked to see a dark figure in the water and dived in. 'If I can at least get him up…' He thought as he reached to the other and saw that the man was out and he tried everything to get him up while trying to get the waist thing off of his friend until he felt his lungs burn with lack of oxygen but he didn't give up.

He tried getting the other up again when he started to lose his fight to keep conscious and his struggles were getting weaker from not getting any oxygen to the point of blacking out, but only for a moment when he felt lips on his and breathing into him. He breathed in and out with the offered air and was back to being conscious to see the other finally awoke and both begin to struggle with the belt before their combined effort managed to break the thing that was keeping the sharkman down in the moment the curtain was about to fall.

Zoro acted quickly and grabbed the teen and headed up to the hole at the top and got both of them out in time to hear the gasps and cried of arguments of dissatisfied customers.

Luffy coughed as he had fresh air enter his lungs as he looked at the sharkman, who seemed relieved but shocked to see him.

"How did the hell did you find me?"

"Took forever to find out, but I did."

"I'm guessing you don't know how to get both of us out of here."

"None of you are going anywhere…" Crocodile said as he threw the injured puppy to Luffy.

"Chopper!" He said as he held the puppy close to his chest and glared at the man.

"You've become such a pain now…" He said as walked towards the two. "But now there's no other way than to sell both of you off separately, and make sure that you, Strawhat, wouldn't try something like this again."

"Oh?" Robin said as she came up the steps. "But now all your customers are leaving…"

"There's always tomorrow… And you are?"

Robin smiled mysteriously as she held up what looks like a black pearl. "A friend to the two and I must say I really don't like what you did to them."

"And what will you do about it?"

She snapped her wrist, sent the pearl flying to the water, and smiled. "I'm going to place a curse on you by the sea herself."

The water turned black and it must've caused a stir to the remaining people in the area as it swirled dangerously in the tank before the breaking of glass was heard and a black dragon appeared in front of Crocodile before lunging down and got the man before turning to the remaining people in the area.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro asked as Robin walked up beside him and handed out the peach colored pearl.

"A black sea dragon summon. Now, we better get you out of here."

Zoro took the pearl and swallowed it, which he curled up as he breathed heavily.

"Zoro!"

"Don't worry Luffy, he's just transforming to a human." Robin explained as the shark tail morphed to two separate legs. She got out some clothes she managed to get and gave it to Luffy. "We'll be at the front of the building." She said as she took Chopper and walked away.

Luffy looked at the pile of clothes and then at the now nude Zoro, which he could feel his face burning at the sight of the strong legs and the noticeably firm rear.

Zoro, though glad that was over with, couldn't help but feel a little uneasy with the teen's eyes on him. It didn't help that the teen's face was red as a tomato and blood was falling down like a waterfall. He grabbed the first article of clothing, the pants, and then the shirt. "Let's go." He said as he wobbled a bit, but the teen was there to help balance him.

Luffy was over the impressive sight of the other's human form and they made their way out of the building, which the man had to wipe his face clean from the earlier nosebleed.

***

They found their way to the front of the building to see the group and Franky helped carry the man as they ran their way back to the pier and got the boat running and were out of that island.

"Now do you see why I don't like going to that island?" Franky said as everyone was far too tired to complain.

Ace looked to see his brother was holding to Zoro like a frightened child with a stuffed animal as the man held him like a parent would. The sight itself was touching and he was glad they got to Zoro in time.

Smoker was glad to see that they got the man back, but he looked back at the island and sighed. "He got away again…"

"I wouldn't say that…" Robin said as she came out with some blankets for everyone. "I'm sure my dragon summon has got all of them and will be on the island when we arrived."

"How is that possible?"

She smiled mysteriously. "A sea witch never explains her spells in detail."

Smoker felt a chill go up his spine as he didn't want to mess with her.

"Chopper needs to see a vet once we get home…" Usopp said. "Seriously… how are you two able to get in?"

"A bit of charm and a little hypnotizing goes a long way." Robin said as she softly chanted as she petted the puppy, which he looked good as new.

"Robin-chan is so beautiful when she's so strategic." Sanji said.

"And she's my girl." Franky reminded.

"I think we should rest up." Ace said. "We've been through a rough day."

"Hai…" Everyone agreed as they headed down to the cabin part of the ship, except Zoro, Luffy, and Franky who was driving the ship.

"You two staying out here?" Ace asked.

"I'll bring Luffy in with you guys in a moment." Zoro said as Luffy, asleep, snuggled more against the strong body.

Ace nodded as he went down and saw that there's hardly any space for his younger brother to sleep on. He then saw that the cop, not asleep but not awake either. He grinned a bit as he went over and laid down next to the man, gaining his attention.

"What?"

"My brother and Zoro are going to need some room. Do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Too bad…" He sang as he suddenly fell asleep, which was perfect timing.

Smoker was peacefully and slowly going to sleep when the other decided to flop himself next to him, and falling asleep half a minute later. He wasn't used to having anyone sleep next to him, but it was a small ship and the guy was out like a light for the time being.

A moment later Zoro came down carrying Luffy and found a comfortable spot for the teen to sleep on. He thought about going back out and into the ocean, but he decided against it, seeing that it was late and he was tired as heck. Plus he knew the spell would last until morning, which he would then need to be in the water. But that would wait until morning and rested with the teen, feeling content and relaxed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The next morning, Zoro woke up, and as he expected he felt dry and a little nauseous and saw that Robin was heading out of the ship cabin with a robe on and Franky following her up. He looked at the still sleeping teen and carefully removed himself from the other, looked around the cabin, placed a quick kiss on the teen's forehead, and headed out as well to hear a splash. He saw that Franky was heading to the wheel when he saw him.

"Morning Zoro-bro."

"Morning Franky-san…" He said with some hoarseness.

"Sounds like you need to get back in the water."

Zoro nodded as he removed the clothing and dived into the icy cold water and felt the transformation of his two limbs becoming one before he felt more awake and followed the ship from the side along with Robin, who smiled at him before looking ahead. He took it as her way of saying good morning and followed along until he felt the familiar currents that would lead to the island.

"Zoro…" Robin said suddenly as he looked at her. "I'm making my last potion…"

"Huh?"

She smiled. "I've found a way to make myself fully human and not just temporary. But the sea will forever hate me for it."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, once I become human, I will never be able to swim like this ever again. I will sink like a rock."

Zoro blinked as he heard this. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Is it not obvious? I was offering the same for you."

Zoro almost stopped swimming entirely, but quickly recovered. "Would you really do that?"

She smiled, as if that answered everything, which it did.

Zoro thought it was too good to be true, but he would have to talk it over with Luffy to see if it was okay with the teen. A part of him told him that he would be more than thrilled, but another part of him was unsure of what would happen.

"I'll let you think about it." She said. "When you've decided, the potion will be in your secret den."

Zoro thought about the pros and cons of being human, but he couldn't decide what to do when he heard Luffy's frantic calls of his name and went up to show the other that he was there.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he looked happy to see that the other is there and saw that they were nearing the island and had a crazy idea. But before he could do that, his brother came out and Sanji brought out breakfast, in which the ship slowed down to almost a stop, allowing Robin to sit comfortably at the back of the ship along with Zoro.

***

When they were just a mile away from the warehouse ports, Robin drifted to get back to her home, and Zoro was about to do the same when Luffy jumped ship, causing panic to some of the occupants on the boat while he quickly got to him and brought them to the surface. "What the hell Luffy?!" He said as the other giggled.

"I wanna go with you back to our place." Luffy said which seemed to give his older brother a heart attack.

Zoro shook his head, but he was smiling. "You could've just asked."

Luffy pouted. "What's the fun in that?"

"One, you're brother wouldn't lose three years of his life in a matter of a minute." He said as he looked at the older brother who seemed to be out of it at the moment.

"He'll be fine." Luffy said, which snapped the brother out.

"Oi! You pedelfier! You better not have done anything to my brother!"

"I'm half shark, what the hell would I do?"

"You still got hands!"

"To keep him from drowning." Zoro said as he knew the eldest was going to be an ass to him from this point on, now that the other knew that he really does exist.

"Aw, lighten up Ace! Zoro and I have been friends for a long time! He wouldn't be mean to me." Luffy said as he nuzzled against the other's chest, causing the man to go red and wanted to be anywhere but where there was an audience, especially the elder brother.

Ace seemed to pass out and nearly fell overboard if not for the other's catching him, and they heard him snore.

"You serious?" Smoker said.

"He falls asleep at random like this." Usopp said.

"Come on Zoro! Let's go swim!" Luffy said happily.

Zoro sighed as he moved the other to his back. "Hold on and hold your breath."

Luffy got a lungful of air and both were under the water and the sharkman swam quickly to the cove… which took him three tries to find.

***

When they did arrive in the secret cove, both were on the sandy bank and laid there in comfortable silence.

"It's good to be home…" Zoro said, enjoying the warmth of the sand and sun.

"Yeah… definitely not the same without you here." Luffy said as he found Zoro's hand and held it. "I was so close to losing you…" He squeezed the other's hand.

Zoro squeezed the hand back. "I'm here now thanks to you and everyone." He said as the other looked at him.

Luffy smiled a little and nodded. "And now those guys won't bother any of us ever again."

"They still saw me."

"The people would say that he was crazy or something."

Zoro chuckled, knowing that there's a great deal of people who don't believe in such things as mermaids.

Luffy stared at the other for a moment longer as the other did the same, being in a comfortable silence as he was drying off.

"Better head back to see if your brother is home. After what happened I don't think he can trust me with you for a certain time."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "He just doesn't get it…"

"You could use that time to explain to him so he does."

Luffy saw this logical. "Yeah… you're right." He said, but he didn't make any move to do so.

Zoro figured if he doesn't do something the teen was going to stay in the cove and then Ace would come looking for them and possibly fillet him. "I better see what the damage has done while I was away." He said as he got up and easily got back into the water.

Luffy took that as a cue for him to talk to his brother. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"I'll be here." He said with a smile as both looked at each other for a moment longer before Zoro submerged to the bottom of the cove.

***

"Ah! You're back!" Said the old octopus.

"Hey there." He said. "It's good to see you again."

The octopus chuckled. "Same here to you and good timing as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel that my time is about to reach its end."

Zoro was a bit surprised to hear this, but he also knew that it was bound to happen. "I see…"

"Zoro… you have been a great little shark when you were younger, and now here you are a man."

He shook his head. "Well, it was going to happen."

"True, but I'm talking about your heart."

"My heart?"

"When you first came here, your heart was lonely and wounded by the mere fact that you were different. That of course was quickly erased when the lad had quickly shown you friendship and companionship that you have been denied of at such a young age. But I have watched you over the years and I can honestly say that your heart has grown not only stronger but also filled with love that can only be from the one who has shown you such a feeling in different forms. You, Roronoa Zoro, have found the one thing that is so fragile, yet so powerful that it can even make you feel powerless yet have the strength to take on whatever life has thrown at you."

Zoro knew what the octopus was true, but it was still embarrassing to hear it.

"Of course I'm old and possibly lost my mind."

Zoro knew the sea creature only said that to get a reaction, which has happened before. "Do you want me to say with you?"

"Oh no… I'll be leaving this cove soon."

"Really?"

"Yes… no one would eat something as old as I am… bad taste and even worse after taste I do believe."

"That's not really funny…"

The old octopus chuckled. "It is to a dying octopus. Oh! I almost forgot to give you something."

"That's okay…"

"I've actually saved it for years and haven't found any reason to hand it to. Until now." He brought out what looked like a moss ball.

"A marimo?"

"Yes… It's a special kind that has healing capabilities. I saved it for more than sixty years, and I do believe you can find a good use for it. I obviously didn't find any use for it." He crawled out. "Now then… I better get going…"

Zoro didn't say anything as he watched the old sea creature crawl out. "I hope all is well…"

"Oh it will. I've lived a good life, and I can be sure to say that you will have a good one as well, whatever you choose."

"Huh?"

The sea creature chuckled as he left the cove.

"Oi, wait! What did you-" He followed the other out, only to find that the other wasn't to be seen anywhere. He looked at the marimo and thought about what Robin said earlier.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"Ace!" Luffy whined as he spent the hour trying to talk to his brother, who was acting like a child covering his ears and shouting a song to drown out what he didn't want to hear.

The rest of the group didn't know that to take of the sight. They can see that Luffy was grown up a little and was serious to keep on being friends with the now known sharkman, and the eldest brother was being childish. A switch to the norm of the two brothers, but they didn't want to say anything to interrupt the failed brotherly talk and made their way back home, except for Smoker, who was enjoying his coffee slowly as he watched the two.

"No is no, Luffy!"

"But Zoro isn't mean and he wouldn't hurt me for no good reason."

"Maybe right now, but what about tomorrow or next week? I don't even wanna know what will happen next year knowing that guy is still here somewhere on this island!"

"What the hell is your problem!? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"It's not about me! It's about you and him being alone together!"

"Yeah, we've been like that for ten years! And he has never been mean to me!"

"Ten years ago and now are completely different! You're almost a man, and he's too old for you!"

"He's only two years older than me! And you're a year older than him! That's not old!"

"I just don't trust him not doing something to you."

"Like what?"

"Touching you for one thing!"

"Oh my god, Ace! Zoro isn't like that!" Luffy said, knowing well enough from health class what his brother is afraid of.

"How do you know he isn't like that?"

"Because he's my best friend for ten years and I'm his only friend!"

"Ten years can change a person."

"Obviously! But I trust him fully because I know him!"

"Well I don't!"

There was a silent stare down between the two as they glared, the atmosphere getting heavy, but didn't bother the cop.

"Maybe the kid can tell Zoro to meet here and have a one on one chat with you, Ace." Smoker said which brought both brothers' attention.

"Huh?"

"If Ace can't trust Zoro like you do, how the hell do you expect him to understand unless he hears Zoro's side of the debate."

"Oh, good idea." Said the brothers, the atmosphere gone within a blink of an eye.

"I better tell Zoro then." Luffy said as he ran out of the house.

"At least I'll tell that fishman to not mess with my brother."

"Don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite?"

"Huh?"

"You said that Zoro was too old for Luffy, but if that's so, then I'm too old for you and should not be anywhere near you."

Ace seemed surprised. "H-Hey, don't take it personally, Smokey-kun!"

"Oh I'm not, I'm just saying that there's a fine line of what's old and what's too old." He gulped down the rest of his coffee. "But since Luffy is technically still a minor until he reaches eighteen, but even then the only worst thing that can happen is them having sex."

Ace was horrified.

"But I do believe that can be difficult in Zoro's position. He many not even know what the hell it is."

Ace considered this as he thought about the years he had seen his brother run out early to meet the other and hearing him tell stories that he once thought were his brother's imagination. "Just one thing to ask him of when I get to see him."

"I best be going. It's time I get those bastards behind bars once and for all."

"Right…" Ace said as he watched the man head to the door. "Will you come back?"

Smoker stopped by the door and there was a pausing silence. "The kid was right on one thing… Zoro wouldn't try to hurt him for no good reason. In fact, I don't think that guy would leave your kid brother after knowing him this long." He said as he walked out of the door.

Ace sat in the living room in silence as he stared at the door. "Bastard…" He said as he looked at the carpet and thought about questions to ask the sharkman.

***

"You're brother wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, since he doesn't understand you like I do, it's best that you two have some time to get to know each other."

"That makes sense." Zoro said as he and Luffy were lying out in the sun. "Does your brother have a certain time in mind?"

"He didn't say."

"Okay, I'll arrive sometime in the evening then."

"Okay, I'll tell him that." He said as he noticed the green object in the other's hand. "What's that?"

"A marimo."

"Huh? They actually grow here?"

"No, it was a gift from an old octopus."

"The one that lives at the bottom of the cove?"

"Not anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Finding his resting place."

"Oh…" Luffy said as he knew what the other met. "So, what does it do?"

"He said it's some kind of medicine, but I can't be sure."

"Sounds yucky…"

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, it does." He said when they heard someone coming out of the water and looked to see Nami. "Hey."

"Glad to see you're okay." She said as she looked at Luffy. "Looks like you got to him in time, huh?"

"Yep! It was a real close call too!" Luffy said as he laughed.

"That's good, even though he's not part of any merfolk group, if anyone where to see him, then there's going to be proof of existence and there will be humans hunting for us."

"I bet." Zoro said. "Even I said that I was the only one, there's no doubt that there will be others that will risk a limb to see and capture another."

Nami nodded. "Well… We'll be heading out soon." She said with a smile. "Thanks for not saying anything and letting me come here."

"You're welcome!" Luffy said.

"Take care and don't get eaten by a shark."

"Very funny." She said with a grin. "But thanks." She went down and the two were sure she was gone."

"Looks like we won't see her for another ten years."

"Really?" Luffy said.

"Yeah… I used to be in the group she's in now, and they come to this island once every ten years."

"Why?"

"The currents."

"Oh, where are they going?"

"Don't know… their home base, a place to raise a family, who knows. They just go when the time is right."

Luffy looked at the sky. "Will you ever do that? Leave?"

"Nah… This place is too good to leave."

Luffy giggled.

"Will you?"

"Huh?"

"You have school, right? Don't people usually move farther away to go to a different school?"

"Yeah… but there's a school on the island I can go to, so I'll always be around."

"Do you really want to stay on this island for the rest of your life?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Do you want me to leave that badly?"

"No, I don't. But I also don't want to be the reason why you shouldn't see other places either."

"Zoro…" He said as he shook his head. "You are my world. Why would I go too far off places when I have the most amazing friend right here?"

He blushed as he tried to hide it. "Still… It wouldn't hurt to at least see something once in your life. You only have one."

"I know, but it wouldn't compare to spending time with you."

Zoro was touched by that, but he also felt guilty that the other would rather stay than see the world.

"Besides, how many people see the whole world throughout their lives? And how many have someone special and unique like you as a friend?"

"Would you still feel the same way if I was human?"

"Of course! I think everything is amazing anyway. And you amaze me every day."

Zoro could feel his face burning, and it wasn't from the sun, when the other laid next to him.

"I'm really happy when you're around. Ever since the day I found you after that storm. You're the greatest treasure I have… much more than Booshi."

"Oi…" Zoro was beyond embarrassed with this flattery, but he couldn't help but feel really happy too. "I'm happy too… ever since you saved me. You always seem to make the day much brighter even on a cloudy day."

Luffy smiled as he rubbed his face at the curve where the neck meets the shoulder, making the other laugh as he rubbed his face in the black hair.

A simple gesture of being together that seemed just right for them.

***

Back at the beach house, Ace was pacing back and forth on the floor. "Where the hell is that little brother of mine!?" He called out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

That evening, Ace waited by the small beach behind the house and looked out for Zoro.

Zoro wasn't far from the waiting elder brother and he took a deep breath before going up to the said brother. "Hey Ace-san." He said, figured he should go for the formal approach than be too familiar.

"Hello, Zoro-san…" Ace said as he looked at the man on the wet sandy ground with the water gently lapping back and forth.

"What would you like to know?" Zoro asked, figured that he should let the other get the questions out now and not hesitate.

"You're full name."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Age."

"Nineteen."

"Reason why you're on this island."

"Because I was considered an outcast since I was born and the group abandoned me after my mother died. When the storm hit I was beached and Luffy found me and took me to his secret place where I live now."

"How would you describe yourself?"

"I'm strong enough to take on a shark that would try to hurt Luffy and anyone else he was playing with on the water, I don't have great sense of direction and get lost pretty easily, I wouldn't call myself smart, but I'm certainly not stupid about what's going on especially with Luffy being an alternative teacher to me. I'm usually laid back but I do get annoyed easily, but I do have a good tolerance level depending how well I know the person."

"And with Luffy?"

"I've known him long enough that I rarely get annoyed by him."

"Okay…" Ace said as he was thinking of any other easier questions to ask of him before he throws out the big bombs. "Do you have anyone else to talk to other than my brother?"

"I had an old friend that I call old tentacles, but he recently left the cove to find his last resting place."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. He's a great advisor and helped me out on some things for the first few months since I lived here."

Ace found that he knows enough of the basics and decided to step up the questions. "So… You said Luffy taught you some things, but what have you yourself learned when he's not around?"

Zoro had a feeling he was going to be asked something like that, and he was going to upfront and be honest. "Well… in my rounds in the islands, mostly in the evenings, I would often catch some couples intimately mate at the beach."

Ace was afraid to hear this. "Really…"

"Man and woman, woman and woman, and man on man…" Zoro said.

"Have you ever thought…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"When I turned to the age of change, I have thought about it, but I never went up to Luffy in that way, otherwise you would've killed me a long time ago."

Ace saw the logic of that but he stared at the man. "So… what do you do when you two are together?"

"Talk about our day, Luffy would do homework and I would either learn from what he's learned or review for a test he has coming up. He practices his dance routine and I would watch."

Ace saw that blush on the man's face even in the pale moonlight. "Were you ever tempted…?"

Zoro can feel his face burn, but he had to answer every question if he was ever going to get the elder's trust. "Many times and every time I have to congratulate myself that I haven't acted on it."

"Why?" Ace was curious to say the least. He was glad to know the man had a lot of self control, but he wanted to know why the man never done anything if this wasn't the first time.

"Because Luffy is the only friend I have in this world, my whole world that I would protect without a second thought, and…" He stopped, not sure if he should say it.

"You love him…" Ace finished as he put two and two together, times it by twenty-five, and in the infinite power. "You're in love with my brother."

Zoro's face was beyond hot at this point and had to cup some salt water to his face, which cooled only slightly.

"I'm guessing Luffy doesn't know."

"I couldn't bring myself to say it."

"Why?"

Zoro was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Because I don't want him to feel he can't go anywhere if I'm stuck here… If he decides to go off this island one day, or he finds someone else…" He just couldn't imagine the other being with anyone else, but he had to be realistic. "It will be one less hurt for him."

"But more for you."

Zoro smiled sadly. "At least I have his friendship… That's more than what I would've asked for when I was younger."

Both were in a pausing silence before Ace sighed. "That's all I have to ask you."

"You're welcome…" Zoro said as he moved back into the water.

"Zoro…" Ace said as the other looked at him. "Thanks for making my brother happy and making sure he was safe."

Zoro nodded as he dived into deeper waters and felt his eyes warming up and then getting cold. This could only mean that he was crying, but he went back to the cove, where he saw the dark violet bottle and a note that was obviously from Robin.

***

Back in the beach house, Ace entered to see that Luffy was still awake in the living room. He smiled warmly, which the younger took as a good sign and hugged his brother.

"I told you he wasn't what you thought he is."

Ace held the other and still thought about the man silently loving his brother, but would never say it for the fear the other wouldn't move on if he did. It was bittersweet and not many people like bittersweet. "Yeah… he's a great guy." He said as he also got curious of what his brother thought of the other. Did he love the man as well? It would explain a lot, but then he could be wrong. "Hey, mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?" Luffy curiously asked as he looked at his brother.

"Do you love Zoro?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend."

"I mean… would you… kiss… him." It took a lot of courage to say the word, but he had to know. Curiosity was a horrible trait in the family.

Luffy thought about it. "I've always kissed him on the forehead when I have a test that day." He then remembered that day when both were under the water and how the sun light through the water made the man seem amazing. He blushed on that thought, which didn't go unnoticed by the elder.

"So you really like him more than a friend?"

Luffy's face seemed to warm up more by that thought. "Well… He always makes sure I don't drown when we're looking for shells in the ocean… I always feel happy when I see him… And when I have a bad day, he makes me feel better even though he doesn't anything… He's strong and kind…" He then looked shocked. "I love him…" He whispered.

Ace heard it and he thought it was entirely his fault that the other realized his true feelings. 'Damn curiosity…' He thought as he watched his brother go through a few phases of red.

"Oh man… What will Zoro think if he knew?"

Ace saw the other stressing out about this little realization and watched as his younger brother is now pacing around the living room, saying what he should do now. He would tell the other that Zoro felt the same way, but why should he? Isn't this the part where he let the two figure out on their own.

"I had a dream of having sex with him a few times, but-"

"Wait! What!?" Ace said as his train of thought just crashed coursed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

After the long talk about Zoro, Luffy wasn't able to sleep at all and thought about the sharkman, both innocent and not so innocent, which left him going to the bathroom.

Ace wasn't able to sleep either, now that he knew that Luffy wasn't as innocent as he thought, and blamed health class for it most of all for it, he could hear the bathroom door being open and closed throughout the night, and knew that his younger brother was having a harder time, in both sense of the word. But he couldn't blame him or Zoro though, he had thought about the cop that was probably off the island by now and had to settle with handling his problem in his room.

***

In the cove Zoro was debating whether or not to drink the potion that Robin left for him. He remembered that she said that the ocean would hate her and would drown because she became human. If he were to drink it now, would he also be cursed to the same fate? What if Luffy fell in the water and he couldn't save him? Then there was the mysterious marimo that the old octopus left for him. Would it help turning him to a human? What if he tried them together? Would it be the same as overdosing or would both help him be human but still be able to swim? He hasn't talked about being human to the teen, and he was afraid of what would happen if he does.

He had no place to live if he became human, and what if Luffy does find someone else, being human would be all for nothing if that were to happen. He would rather be alone than be with anyone else… He was being selfish, but he just couldn't imagine trying to get along with another person.

He placed the bottle and the marimo to the side and just stared up at the night sky before falling asleep.

***

The next morning, Luffy, without an ounce of sleep, went out the back and ran to the cove, which was not necessary because his brother was completely out of it.

When he arrived, he found Zoro sleeping on the wet sand bank and was going up to the man when he saw the bottle. He quietly went over to the bottle and saw the note on it.

_'Zoro-kun,_

_Here's the potion I told you about. It's your choice if you want to drink it or not._

_Robin.'_

He blinked as he looked at the man. 'A potion for what?' He thought as he set the bottle aside and went up beside the man and just looked at the sleeping form. He wasn't able to sleep because of the man before him and now he was nervous about the man waking up. 'But Zoro has always been kind to me… this can't change that… can it?' He studied the features and reached out his hand to comb his fingers through the light green hair.

He then seemed to decide on something as he carefully moved so that he hovered over the other on his hands and knees. He took a deep breath as he leaned down to place his lips over the others. He remembered how the other's lips felt when he was saving him from being sold, and he hesitantly opened his mouth a little more to let his tongue lick the man's lips, which tasted like sea salt and pears. He closed his eyes momentarily as he enjoyed the taste until he felt the other shift. He opened his eyes and looked at the other below him, wide awake. "Zoro… I…" He started to say when he felt the other's hand go through his hair.

"Do you mean for that to happen, or was it curiosity?" Zoro asked.

Luffy saw that the other wasn't angry or disgusted, and that allowed him to speak the truth easily. "A bit of both, but more because I wanted to."

"Why's that?" Zoro said as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Because I love you." He said easily. "Is that okay?"

Zoro smiled as he brought the other down for another kiss, deeper, and the other only took a second to follow along.

When they parted, both had smiles on their faces and stayed like that for some time before Zoro spoke. "Does Ace know you're out here?"

"He was asleep when I left."

"Might want to go back. Otherwise I'm good as dead."

"He won't hurt you. If he does then that's only hurting me."

"Way to go with the leverage on your brother…" Zoro said, but he wasn't that amused.

Luffy only grinned as he kissed the other again. "Sometimes it helps." He said as he looked over at the bottle. "What's that for over there?"

Zoro looked and sighed. "Robin made a potion to make me human permanently."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But there's one thing about it that I'm not sure I can live without."

"What's that?"

"My ability to swim." He said as he looked at Luffy. "If I drink that then I'm no better than a rock to the ocean or anything that's related to water."

"That sucks…" Luffy said as he looked at the bottle. "So you're not gonna drink it?"

"I don't know… I haven't fully decided what to do."

Luffy looked back at the other and kissed the other again. "Take your time on it. Not like we're going anywhere." He giggled as the other playfully bopped him.

"Get back to Ace before he calls out the search party."

Luffy laughed as he got up. "We've been arguing about you last night about that. Seem he still doesn't get it."

"He does, but it's going to take time getting used to."

The teen nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Later…" He said as he watched the other walk through the vegetation and he went back into the water, since he felt a bit dry, and thought about going around the island again.

***

He went around the island and saw a familiar tangerine tail not too far up ahead. He looked around again to see if there was anyone else so he has a reason to steer clear of her, but saw none and called out. "Oi, Nami!"

She turned and waved. "Hey there Zoro." She waited for him to come up. "Happy to be back?"

"Much…" He said as he stopped in front of her. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I figured I have a last look around before I go. It will be another ten years before we come back here again you know."

"Yeah…"

She saw something about the man and she knew it was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Perspective bitch, aren't you?"

"Flattery won't let you slip by. What's going on?"

He told her of the potion and the old octopus departure.

"A marimo?"

"Yeah… He said it was some kind of medicine or something."

"Mind if I see it?"

"I don't see a reason not to." He said as he led the way, which was easy for him because he memorized the island for the last ten years and that made him not be so lost all the time.

When they got to the cove, he showed her the items and she nodded in confirmation.

"Just as I thought."

"Nani?"

She smiled. "I have to go back to the group soon, so you have to show this to Robin if you get the chance to. You may not have to lose your ability to swim after all."

He blinked as she went out of the cove. "Oi! What the hell does that suppose to mean!?" He called out and tried to find her, but she was already gone by the time he was out of the cove. "That bitch…" He said as he headed over to the marina to see if he could grab Franky's attention and see if he can't get Robin to talk to him.

***

Not too far off, Sanji was just about to enjoy a moment in peace with an unlit cigarette between his lips and was about to lite it when he saw a young woman with a tangerine tail jump up with the dolphins and quickly went back down into the water. He stood there in shock for a moment, the cigarette fell from the open mouth. 'That's the girl I saw some time ago!!' He thought as he was frozen in shock.

Usopp came to the beach to play with Chopper when he saw Sanji standing there like an idiot. "Uh… Sanji…" He said as he poked him at the side of his face, the way Luffy would do sometimes. "Oi… You okay?"

"They do exist."

"Eh?"

"Beautiful gems of the sea… Swimming gracefully with scales shone brilliantly like stars!"

"Dude… Did you switch to a different brand or something? I keep telling you to either quit or go for a lower concentrated brand."

"I did see a gorgeous mermaid! I did!"

"Even if you did see one, you're still an idiot standing there looking like you've lost your damn mind…"

"What was that?" Sanji said, now annoyed for being called an idiot.

Usopp ran, not wanting to take it back but not wanting to get on Sanji's path to his grumpy side. He made it worst by running, but he knew he can outrun the man the more he freaks out.

"Get back here you damn coward!"

"No way!" He said as he ran faster. It was the easiest way to get the other his high while he gets faster. 'Sometimes it's just worth annoying him.' He thought as he laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about!?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Zoro had a time getting Franky's attention from where he was and not get noticed by the other workers around the ship making warehouse. It took him an hour before he finally found Franky alone and got his attention.

"Hey Zoro-bro! What's happening?"

"Going good, but I got a question for Robin. Do you know a good time and place to talk to her?"

"Why sure, she's actually round here somewhere. Just hang tight." He said as he got up and started to walk around to look for the woman.

***

Zoro waited for sometime before he heard the footsteps of a woman and looked to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Zoro-kun, I was hoping to see you sometime."

"I got a question to ask you."

"That's why I'm here." She said as she sat down. "What is your question?"

Zoro took out the marimo that he brought along and showed it to her. "Nami said that this is not a normal marimo and she said to show this to you. Maybe because you're a… well used to be, a sea witch."

She looked at the marimo. "Mind if I see that?" She asked as the other handed it to her. She studied it for a moment before smiling. "Where did you find this?" She heard the other's tale and nodded.

"So… what is it?"

"The special ingredient to the potion I created that I was unable to add."

"Eh?"

She gave it back to him. "You truly are a fortunate man, Zoro-kun."

"Can you please explain why?"

"That marimo, when you add it to the potion, will not only make you human permanently but also be able to swim."

"Wait, what?"

She giggled. "Where you truly that worried about not being able to swim at all?"

"Knowing Luffy's incapability to float, much less swim…"

"I see…" She said as she looked at the ocean.

"Oi… you okay?"

"I'm very happy." She said with a radiant smile. "I'm with the love of my life and living among the race that will accept me as I am."

He could see that she seemed happy and wondered if he would to fortunate enough to be that happy as well.

"Zoro-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Cut at least half of that marimo, eat it but don't swallow, drink half of the potion and swallow. Once that's done, you repeat with the other half."

"That's it?"

"And have something sweet to eat afterwards, they leave a horrible aftertaste."

"Thanks for the warning…" He said.

"Oh, and a change of clothes." She giggled. "I made that miscalculation when I changed."

"I bet Franky was really troubled."

"After fainting three times and cleaning himself from losing blood." She said as she giggled. "He's so adorable when he's flustered."

"You have strange tastes." He said as he looked at the marimo. 'Thanks… Old tentacles…' He thought as he said his farewell to her.

"I'll see you around then? Maybe not in the water?"

"Maybe…" He said with a grin. "Ace won't like it but…" He shrugged. "He's just going to have to deal with it."

She laughed whole heartedly. "Don't worry about that. I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." She winked.

"Not to sound unthankful, but I would rather get Ace's good graces without extra help."

"It'll take longer…"

"I got time…" He smiled. "I better get going, Luffy would be back from school by now."

"Are you going to let him know?"

"Have to, he has a right to know what's going on."

She smiled. "You two truly make a cute couple."

He turned his face away from the small blush. "I don't know about 'cute', but if I do go through this…" He smiled. "Well… there's going to be a lot of changes."

"The best part for those of us, we have someone dear to us to help us through those changes." She said.

"No kidding." He said as he waved to her and dived to the water.

***

"What was all that about babe?" Franky asked as he came up.

"Zoro-kun has made a decision, but he has to wait for Luffy to tell him."

"Would Luffy-bro agree to it?"

She smiled as she looked at him and got up. "How are those ships turning out?" She asked with the same smile as she wrapped her arm around his and led them back to the warehouse area.

***

When Zoro arrived in the cove, Luffy was waiting for him with some of his homework out.

"Hey Zoro! Where've you been?" He said happily as he set the books aside.

"I was just talking to Robin… in her permanent human form."

"How is she doing?"

"Happy as a clam with a pearl." He said as he held up the marimo.

"What's that?"

Zoro explained everything and waited for the other to digest the information.

"So, you can be human and still swim?"

"That's right. You okay with me being human?"

"I know I will." Luffy said with a smile. "I've always told you about things that you weren't able to do because you were stuck here all the time. But if you're okay with being human as well, I'll be really happy to show you all the places and go on things that I only told you about."

Zoro was certain that the other would be okay with it, but he just wanted to make sure for good measure. "Well… I'm going to need clothes… Don't want to give your brother the wrong idea… again."

Luffy laughed as he knew exactly what the other meant. "Right… I got some money saved up to go shopping anyway…"

"Oi, I can settle with some clothes your brother doesn't want."

"You sure?"

There was a moment of silence before Zoro concluded. "I guess I can ask Franky if he has some shirts and, hopefully, some pants to get rid of for me to use…"

"I'm heading to the warehouse district anyway, so I can ask him."

"Why are you going there?"

"I was going to ask him to build me a boat so we can go out to sea together. That and Ace will tag along."

Zoro chuckled. "I bet that idea got annoying."

He shrugged. "Oh well, I have a feeling that Franky won't do it and that's okay."

"Really?" He knew the other well, and he knew the teen was actually looking forward to the boat thing.

Luffy giggled as he gathered his stuff and gave the other a quick kiss on the forehead. "See you later with some clothes!"

"Make sure you tell Ace! One less surprise for him to wig out about!"

"Right!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Zoro shook his head as he set the marimo with the potion and decided to take a nap.

***

"Zoro!"

He woke up when the other flopped himself on top of him. "Oi!"

"Got you some clothes!" He said as he handed out a worn island shirt and black swim trunks.

It wasn't much, but he would rather have that than walking around in the nude.

"Thanks Luffy." He said as he took the donated items. "How did your brother take the news."

"We argued." He said simply.

"And?"

"I won."

"That's not telling me anything."

"Ace will let you stay with us, but you're taking his room while he stands guard in my room."

"Okay… I was thinking about couch duty, but looks like I have to be in his good graces before he can trust me."

"He's just being weird…" He said with a pout. "But he also said that you have to get a job or he'll kick you back out into the ocean."

"That won't be a problem." He said as he got the potion out and the marimo and tore it in half. "Here it goes." He said as he chewed the half of the marimo and washed it down with half of the bottle. "Aw shit…" He shivered at the horrid aftertaste.

"Zoro?"

"I'm okay…" He said as he chewed the last half of the marimo and washed down with the rest of the potion, which he felt the change happening. He curled up as he panted and trying to grip the sand in vain.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he held the other close to him. "I'm here Zoro… its okay."He whispered as the other shook from pain as he watched the pale green shark tale violently shook and it looked like a cat trying to get out of a bag.

Soon the tail stilled and the man's breathing slowed to even itself out.

The teen was greatly confused when he noticed something was different with the tail. He reached towards the tail and was about to touch it, but the man made a sound that made him stop.

"It's been done."

"But Zoro, your tail…" He started to say when he saw the other crawled out of the tail, revealing the two strong legs and leaving the tail like a snake would leave behind its old skin. "Oh…" He said as he looked at the new lower half and blushed a brilliant red.

"Luffy… give me the pants now." He said as he felt a little uncomfortable with the way the other was looking at him.

"Oh, right…" Luffy said as he handed the pants to the other.

"If Ace asks…"

"You told me to give you space." Luffy said as the other got the pants on. He poked the first leg. "So it's for real."

"It's for real." He said as he let the other poke his new leg for a while before moving it to avoid another poke. "Well… Should we get going?" He asked as he got the shirt on, only for the other to go in between his legs. "Oi… What are you doing?"

"Getting used to the idea of you having legs." He said as he kept roaming his hand everywhere, making the other a bit uncomfortable, especially when the thin hand was on the inner thighs, near the other's once unnoticeable part of his anatomy.

"You done?" He asked between his teeth as he fought any thought that suggested anything of what he would like to do to the teen. Mostly what Ace would do to him.

Luffy can see the other's tensed form and stopped his roaming and made it up with kissing the other. "Let's go home."

He nodded as he slowly got up, helped by the other, and both walked out of the cove, which he had done before when he was working undercover, but now it was different and it felt odd about it, but he knew it was a change that he was going to have to get used to.

"Zoro…"

"Hm?"

"Even though you're human, the cove is still our secret spot."

He smiles as he held the other's hand. "I know…"

Luffy returned the grip and leaned against the other's shoulder. "I love you Zoro."

"I love you too… And thank you…"

"For what?"

He smiled as he stopped and kissed the other softly. "For saving me…" He kissed the other again. "For being with me for all these years…" He kissed again then grinned. "Just being you."

Luffy giggled. "Well I can't be anyone else." He said as he kissed the other and dragged the other to the beach house, which they were greeted with an unlikely sight of Ace making out with Smoker on the couch.

"And you say I'm a pervert…" Zoro said as Ace was beet red in the face.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

After a month, Ace had loosened his over protectiveness, but still kept a wary eye on the green haired man that lived with him and Luffy. But of course Luffy would continuously surprise the two by kissing the ex-sharkman out of the blue and the elder brother would have to pick his jaw up from the ground.

Zoro, though enjoyed the unexpected kisses, wanted the brother to be okay with being in the same room with Luffy without the other being there to make sure he hasn't done anything to the other.

Luffy, of course does things at the spur of the moment, even if it caused his brother to have an issue and Zoro to tell him, once again to try to keep it bottled up until his brother finally let up on the over protective brother persona. But of course he can't help to want to feel the other's lips on his before going to school or going to bed.

The rest of the group were surprised to see that Zoro decided to be human, which the blonde teased that the other wasn't all that unique anymore, which would shut up when Luffy started to argue that he was still special to him. But when Luffy wasn't around the two would fight and argue.

Usopp gave up trying to make sense of the whole thing, but it made a great tall tale for him to tell to the kids, which the other didn't mind as long he didn't point him out as the main character in the tale.

Franky and Robin were very helpful of getting Zoro a job, at least he wouldn't be seen as a freeloader to the elder brother, and enjoyed doing things that he wasn't able to because he wasn't able to be on land.

Bon Clay was living happily along with his students and was glad to hear that he will no longer be bothered about the company ever again as he, with Luffy's help, taught the class dance routines.

***

Even with everything going on, Luffy and Zoro would go to their secret cove and have their time alone together without anyone to bother them. And when Luffy came to the age of adulthood, the only thing he asked of the other was to be his first.

If Ace ever knew, which he probably did, Zoro would've lost something that would cease him to being a man. But then Smoker, who visited the island now and then, would distract Ace's attention while the two finally have their time together.

***

Ten years passed and Nami returned to the cove with her wife, Vivi, and had to be careful before reaching the surface, only to see that the two were just getting to the cove.

"Oh! Nami!" Luffy said, twenty-seven, and showed proof that he was married on his left hand.

"Hey." Zoro said, twenty-nine, and is obviously married to the other.

"I see you two are still here."

"Yeah, Zoro had a dojo now and is teaching swordsmanship."

"Really?" She eyed the other as her wife came up shyly and they were introduced and caught up.

"So, Luffy what do you do?"

"I'm a dancing teacher. Clay-chan is in New York right now to teach temporarily."

"I see. And does Zoro come by and see you?" She asked, a hint of suggestion in there.

"Yep, but only after class." He said as the other blushed.

"You didn't have to tell her that…"

"Why?"

"What kinds of dances do you do?" Vivi asked innocently as Luffy showed them.

"Does Zoro dance?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! Come on Zoro, let's show them!"

Zoro agreed to one dance and they did beautifully in front of the two.

"Well, we better get going." Nami said. "We'll see you around." She said as she and Vivi went out of the cove.

"Bye, bye!" Luffy said as Zoro started kissing his neck. "Zoro!"

"What? It's been months since we've done it."

Luffy giggled as he turned to look at the other. "You're so right." He said as he kissed the other passionately.

* * *

Short, sweet, and simple. Hoped you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to get the others typed up and ready to go up. I'm on Spring Break at the moment, but I'll be busy with other things, mind you.

Chopper: Yay! One of your fics is complete.

I know, after for so long. Now I got the others to do, and the birthday fics, and the fairytale ZoLu one shots... Then I'm working on the Kingdom Hearts crossover, which I got the rough draft for the first one done, now I'm doing the Chain of memories one, and I don't know to work on the second one or the one with the Nobodies side of the story.

Chopper: Just pace yourself, okay?

Right, well, that's all folks. I hope to hear from you again, later!


End file.
